Not a Dream
by FanWriter02
Summary: June is a normal 14 year old girl who's afraid of adjusting to life in a new town and new school. But when she wakes up one morning and finds herself in the time of Race to the Edge, she doesn't know if her fanfiction writing and HTTYD fangirling knowledge will be enough to help the dragon riders, and get herself back home too. Rated K. Hiccstrid. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! HOW ARE ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!?**

 **Okay, so this is going to be a STUPENDIOUSLY hard story to write I'm thinking. So it might take me a little while to get it finished. But let me know what you think of this first chapter and I'll get to work on the second chapter! :D**

 **Prendre Plaisir! (French for "enjoy" I get tired of saying it in English so… XD)**

June Lenning opened yet another box that lay on the floor in her bedroom. It hadn't had a label on it so she was just guessing on what it could be.

It was filled with more of her books. She sighed, reached her hand in and began to stack them onto the already crowded bookshelf. Once done with that, she stacked the empty cardboard box onto the pile beside her door, and turned to decide what box she would open next.

"Hunny! You still in there?" a muffled voice called from behind the door. June walked over and opened it, revealing her mother standing with a tray full of snacks.

"I thought you might be hungry, with all this unpacking you've been doing." She said with a smile, holding out the tray.

June smiled back and took hold of the dish. "Thanks, Mom. I'm just about done. How are you doing out there?" she moved back into the room, setting the dish onto her newly made bed.

Her mother glanced about the room, smiling when she saw the progress that had been made. "Living Room's done. Bathroom's done. The kitchen is what's taking me forever to finish up."

June pulled another box open, and began to take out all her knick knacks. This was definitely her favorite box out of all the ones she'd gone through so far. It was full of all her HTTYD figurines, posters and many other things she'd collected over the years.

Her mother straightened up, "Well, I'll leave you to finish up then. Come down when you're done and I'll order some pizza or something."

June looked back just in time to see her mother disappear. "Thanks Mom!" she called out, then resumed unpacking.

She pulled out a large poster that had the RTTE gang on it, all in there Viking poses. She held it out, and smiled. She was a HUGE fan of anything related to HTTYD. She was a little over the top- or at least her Mom said so- but June believed you could never become _too_ big a fan of HTTYD.

She was such a big fan that she wrote fanfiction stories about the movies and TV series. She really liked RTTE best, because the animation was so much better in it then in the Defenders of Berk episodes- although she definitely liked those ones too. June found the twins rather creepy when they're younger, so that was one of the main reasons why she like RTTE better. But Riders of Berk were also hilarious… she had a hard time choosing between the two she finally decided.

She couldn't even choose a favorite character. She liked Hiccup because he was different and strong, and he rode Toothless! She liked Astrid because she wasn't your typical girl figure. She was tough and strong. June also really liked pairing Hiccup and Astrid, which is why she liked those two so much. Hiccstrid was her biggest ship.

She liked Fishlegs because he was a bookworm- like her. She liked Snotlout and the twins because they were stupid and hilarious. I mean- without Snotlout and Tuffnut, the shows would lose half their humor. Over half their humor actually.

June tacked the poster on the wall, backing up to see how it looked in that position. She smiled and nodded her head before turning back to the box, pulling out multiple figurines of Toothless and the other dragons and setting them on top of her dresser. Then she pulled out all the paper she'd printed her fanfiction stories onto, just in case she lost power sometime but wanted to look over her stories for typos or anything else she might've missed.

She tossed the empty box aside and continued with the unpacking, one box after another until she was _finally_ finished. She glanced over at her alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. It read _seven o'clock._

She jumped, realizing how late it was getting. She scrambled for the door, nearly knocking over the pile of cardboard boxes in the process.

Her Mom was just closing the front door when she jumped down the stairs. "Oh, Mom! So sorry I took so long- I didn't mean to. Got carried away. I'm all done though!" she rushed on to say.

Her Mom smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it, June." She held up the box she was holding. "Pizza's here!" she moved towards the kitchen, June following close behind.

The two sat at the table, eating their pizza on paper plates. June's Mom was working on something on her phone, while June just wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day. Traveling nearly ten hours all night, then unpacking. She was exhausted, and it was only seven thirty! But then again, she had been up since three o'clock that morning, she had a good excuse for being so exhausted.

She really should stay up and type up another story for her fanfiction story, but she really didn't have the energy or will power to do it. Her story (in her eyes anyways) seemed very boring so far, so she wasn't sure if she really wanted to complete it anymore. She had just… run out of ideas. Gone caput. Zip. Zilch. Nada. NO IDEAS.

When she finished her pizza she stood up with her paper plate and went to dump it in the trash. "Hey, Mom? It okay if I go to bed?"

Her mother looked up from her seat at the table. "Go ahead, sweety. You must be extremely exhausted."

June nodded with a little smile. "Yeah, I am."

Her mother stood up and pressed a kiss to Junes forehead. "Night, June. Get a good night's rest."

June slowly made her way up the stairs, her feet seemed to drag with each step. She stepped into her new room, and smiled at how neat it was. She hadn't seen her room this neat in… well, never. She had never moved before.

June reached into her drawer and pulled out some pajama's. She then headed back out into the hall and down towards the bathroom. She hurriedly got dressed, then grabbed her Tooth brush from the rack and began scrubbing her teeth. She stared at her reflection, taking in her straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was a plain girl, and would never consider herself beautiful. Her mother insisted that she was indeed a very pretty girl, but June thought differently. She didn't mind her looks, although sometimes she wished she didn't have the small scar above her eye or that her mouth was a bit smaller. She wasn't very tall either- only 5'3". The one thing she liked about her was that she was no longer the scrawny little girl she used to be, but had filled out to be healthy, but still thin. She sighed again as she placed her toothbrush back onto the stand, turning to go.

June had never made friends easily, even at their old house where she had lived for the past fourteen years- her entire life until now. Her best friend had been her pony Pebbles, whom they had had to sell for June had outgrown her long ago. It had been a tearful goodbye, but June knew it was for the best. Pebbles would be ridden by children again, something the gentle pony had always enjoyed.

June crawled into her bed and under the covers, turning to click off the lamp. As soon as the room darkened, she dove under the covers. She stuck her nose above the covers, staring up at the ceiling, a fear suddenly taking hold of her. She was a freshman in high school, so it would be easier to adjust, but they were jumping in right in the middle of the school year. What if no one liked her? What if she became the "little outcast?" She didn't know anybody… oh it would be so hard. Not to mention she didn't really get into sports… she enjoyed reading and writing more than anything.

June felt the need to cry as she thought about it. She rolled over and stared at the posters on the wall. Her eyes fell on the one of Race to the Edge. Everyone- including the dragons- were crowding into the small space of the paper. It was made to look like Hiccup was taking a selfie with everyone crowding in, smiling.

She smiled as she looked at all the HTTYD things that crowded her room. "Man, I wish I lived back then. Imagine getting to meet Toothless? He's just so cute… like a giant cat…" her eyes fluttered as her sleepiness got the better of her. Soon her eyes drifted shut with the image of the dragon riding Berkians in her mind.

…

"Hey…. Wake up… you okay?" someone said. The voice sounded familiar to June, but in her drowsiness, she couldn't pin point who it belonged to. It was a feminine voice, but wasn't her mother's…

"Brrrrr…" something cooed… that sound, too was familiar. But she still couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

She felt someone shake her shoulder slightly, and she groaned in sleepiness. She lifted up her hand to swat the hand away.

"Mom… go way…" she mumbled, reaching up to pull the blanket back over herself. To her surprise, she couldn't find her blanket.

She blinked her eyes open, surprised by how bright it was out. When her eyes adjusted, she jumped in surprise when she caught sight of green grass and underbrush.

She sat bolt upright, nearly smashing her head against who ever it was bending over her.

"What? Where am I!? Who are-" she stopped, when she saw who it was bending over her.

She stared, blinking for a couple of seconds, her mouth agape in shock.

Hiccup reached out, "Don't panic…"

But it was too late. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted dead away.

 **Please tell me what you think, and if you want more! Thank you everyone!**

 **Tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

June opened her eyes-only seconds after passing out. Hiccup this time took a step backward, should she sit bolt upright again.

June jumped to her feet, looking around her surroundings, her eyes dazed.

"Where am I? This is a dream, right?" she turned back towards Hiccup and the other dragon riders, jumping back again when she noticed them. "Whah?" she asked again, thoroughly confused.

Hiccup and Astrid were standing side by side, both looking a little worried, while the others stood behind them. The twins were watching her, there expressions blank, while Snotlout had his arms crossed, watching her every move. Fishleg's looked nervous- as usual. Heather looked cautious. Then, there were the dragons, all standing behind their riders. Even Toothless was there!

June looked down at her clothing, and realized she was still in her p.j.'s. Yep. It must be a dream. You only woke up in a totally different world and time in your pajama's in dreams, right? Yeah. A dream. That's all it was. Some strange dream that she'd wake up just as she gets to the climax. That's how it always happened.

But, boy, this felt _so real_. She felt like she could reach out and touch the fictional characters of her old world. Even the stuff around her felt real. She could even feel the slight sting in the air from the heavy dew the night had carried.

Hiccup stepped forward, holding his hands out as though training a dragon. It was obviously a calming gesture, "Don't panic. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for… all of this."

Man, his nasally voice sounded so real. It sounded just like the Hiccup from the movies. Just like Jay Baruchel. This was so weird…

Hiccup was speaking again, "I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid-"

June held up her hands to stop him, "I know who you all are…" this was confusing. She thought about all that had happened to them. She knew everything that had happened- up until Race to the Edge. She racked her brain, searching for the answer to what happens after that… but her mind was blank. She couldn't remember what happened to Hiccup or any of the others in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Gah, this was so confusing!

June squeezed her eyes shut and began whispering to herself, "Wake up, wake up, wake up…" too confusing. She wanted to wake up in her room to the world as she knew it to be.

Hiccup looked surprise. He looked to the others while saying, "You know who we all are? Have we… met before?" his eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion as he swung around back to her. "Are you with Viggo?"

June hurried to say, "No! I am not with Viggo. Not in a million years."

None of the dragon riders looked convinced though. Astrid crossed her arms and leaned back, looking relaxed. But June could tell she was ready to leap into action at any given moment.

"So, who are you… exactly?" The Hofferson girl asked, her voice even and calm.

June answered quickly, beginning to get excited. Maybe this wasn't a dream? It seemed to be getting more and more real with every minute.

"I'm June."

Hiccup spoke again, "Well, June, where do you come from? I mean, we just found you here, lying in the woods. Alone."

June laughed nervously. If this was a dream, no problem. But if this wasn't a dream, they would never believe her.

Her excitement was growing. Her heart was racing and threatened to pound its way through her chest. She was breathing heavily as though she'd just gotten done running a marathon.

"I'm from the twenty-first century. I-I went to sleep last night- in my bed. In my house… and now…" she gave a shrill laugh of joy. "SOMEBODY HIT ME! I need to know if I'm dreaming or not!"

Tuffnut stepped forward, and promptly slapped her in the face. _Hard._

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup shouted.

Tuffnut looked at him, "What? She asked for it, and when somebody asks for a painful remedy, I give it willingly and gladly."

Ruffnut also stepped closer, "And look, she didn't even mind. Look she's laughing. I think we're going to get along just fine, miss June."

June was laughing hysterically. The slap had hurt a lot, and that's what made her so happy. She was really in the world of Dragons- in the HTTYD time zone!

"Pinch me." She said to Tuffnut. He leaned forward and gave her a hard pinch on her arm. She yelped in pain at the sting against her skin.

"Oh my gosh." June whispered in shock. She looked at the dragon riders, "Am I really in your guy's world?"

Everyone was looking a little out of sorts- not sure what to think of this strange girl in peculiar cloths. She said the twenty-first century- but that was impossible!

Hiccup looked uncomfortable. He lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck nervously. "You must've hit your head… or something. You sure you don't know where you're from?"

June knew they wouldn't believe her. Honestly, she wouldn't either if she'd been in their shoes- or in Hiccup's case, "shoe".

"I'm from…" Crap. She couldn't tell them she's from "America". They didn't know America existed! That would spoil the rest of history, and then she might not even exist when she went back to her own time.

Oh. Going back. How was she going to get back? _Confusing, confusing, confusing…_

"I'm from a very far away land. You guys don't even know about it yet." June finally said, hoping it was safe. She left it at that as she walked closer to them, not sure what to do.

"Please believe me." June pleaded. "I'm not delusional, or addled at all. I am June Lenning from the twenty-first century, and I went to bed last night with electricity, batteries and… everything of our modern world. Then I woke up with you guy's standing over me! I have no idea how to get back…" June's voice trailed off. In all honesty, she wasn't ready to go back yet. She wanted to stay for a while- and live the dream of getting to know the dragon riders. IN PERSON! June again felt like hyper ventilating.

Heather stepped forward and laid a hand on June's shoulder and arm. "Come on back to the Edge- that's our base-"

"I know about that too." June interrupted. Everyone's eyes grew wider. June inhaled deeply, then looked at all of them calmly.

"Okay. So, I know everything that has happened to you guys over the last three years at least. Hiccup." She looked pointedly at the leader of the dragon riders. "I know exactly what happened when you first met Toothless. I even know what you said." She cleared her throat, ""I'm going to kill you dragon. I'll take out your heart and bring it to my father. I'm a Viking. A Viking!'" Hiccup's eyes were as wide as saucers now, and she noticed he was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"What… How do you know that? I've never told anybody what I said…" Hiccup whispered in shock. He wavered, and Astrid stepped forward, concern written all over her face as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiccup? Is she telling the truth?" Astrid shot June a glare before returning to Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head, looking up at June through dazed eye, "How do you know that?" he repeated.

June made small gestures with her hands, "Back in my time, we have these things called movies. They're like a bunch of paintings repeatedly played one after another, to create a moving picture." Everyone stared at her strangely, but she didn't stop. "There's a movie about you guys. That's how I know what happened. You guys are famous. All of you… but especially Hiccup and Toothless. The movies and tv shows are mostly about you two."

Toothless sat up a bit straighter, head held high with pride. Snotlout stepped forward with an irritated scowl on his face. "Hey! How come Hiccup and Toothless get all the glory?"

"Snotlout and the twins… you guys are known for being the top three hilarious people in the shows… Snotlout. You are famous for the punch that Hiccup delivered to your face… haha that was hilarious! By far my favorite scene in the episodes."

Snotlout's face reddened and he opened his mouth to say something more, but Hiccup stopped him.

"What else do you know? Do you know about our future?"

June rubbed her head. "I… do. In my world. But right now, I can't… my mind just won't find the right answers. I suppose it's so there won't be spoilers and you guys won't change your fate… you know?"

Heather looked at Hiccup, who was looking at Astrid. Hiccup said something to quiet for her to hear, and she strained her ears to try and catch his words.

Astrid shrugged and looked at June. Her eyes still showed that she didn't fully trust her… but who could blame her? With Viggo and the dragon hunters out there… anything was possible.

June piped up, "And I am NOT with Viggo. I love dragons. I wish you guys could see all the figurines I have back home. Toothless, you are by far my favorite… no offense guys." She said to the other dragons. Toothless grinned at her gummily, and stepped forward to nudge her arm. She gasped in surprise and excitement. She was touching the famous Night Fury… TOOTHLESS!

Hiccup watched the scene with a watchful eye. Astrid also looked on, surprise on her face by how the Night Fury took to the girl. June laughed when Toothless slurped her ton across her bare arm.

"Toothless! That doesn't wash off." June looked up in surprise. How she knew that she did not know… it just came to her without her thinking about it.

Hiccup also looked surprised, and his smile widened. He turned back to Astrid, still smiling. "Hey, Toothless, how about we fly June back to the Edge, huh bud?" Toothless turned around happily, his tail and rear end wagging with joy. He was smiling so big that his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, Night Fury saliva dripping onto the ground.

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and held out a hand to June. She timidly climbed aboard, so shocked that she was going to actually _ride_ a dragon she could hardly breathe. Hiccup looked back at the others who were standing about, not really certain what to do or what to think of all… this.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to the Edge and find out if this has ever happened before." Toothless took off into the air, and June gasped, clinging onto Hiccup. The wind was whippin gat her hair and stinging her eyes, but she tried not to notice. Hiccup laughed at her timidness, and said in reassurance.

"Toothless can be a little energetic, and he likes to show off. But he will not let anything happen to you."

June nodded behind him. She looked down to the ground that was quickly zooming past at an alarming pace. The other dragon riders were also airborne now, quickly catching up.

Astrid flew up alongside Hiccup. For the first time since June had arrived, she smiled at her. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Better then I imagined it would be!" June replied happily. Oh… this must be a dream. But if it was, it was by far the best one she'd ever had.

Toothless rounded a corner of a cliff, revealing a beautiful scene that June had seen many times before… only without the awesome theme music. She let out a little gasp as Toothless glided down lower and slowly, giving her a perfect view of the outpost.

Dragon's Edge.

 **Okay, just so everyone knows… JUNE IS NOT PAIRED WITH HICCUP. For one thing, I ship Hiccstrid and HICCSTRID ONLY. And for another thing, June is only fourteen while Hiccup is like… what… nineteen? But yeah, June is not paired with Hiccup. Just wanted to make sure you all knew that. And also, there will be Hiccstrid in this story, but it's all going to be from June's point of view. Hope that doesn't disappoint any of you… but at least there'll be Hiccstrid! :D**

 **AND WHAT'S UP WITH NO RACE TO THE EDGE TODAY? A couple months ago the release date read, "January 8** **th** **, 2017". And I woke up this morning, jumped on Netflix… AND NO RACE TO THE EDGE! What's up with that!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER ON THE END OF SEASON 3? GAHHHH!**

 **Okay, got that out of my system. Now I can go sulk in a corner ranting over how Dreamworks is trying to slowly kill RTTE fans. *stands and sulks to dark corner to cry***

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter… please let me know by reviewing!**

 **See you next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

 **Okay, so WHERE IS RACE TO THE EDGE? O_O I am so frustrated DreamWorks/Netflix hasn't come out with the next season! Where is the** _ **release date**_ **at least? }:(**

 **Well… enjoy this chapter. :D See you in the next one!**

Toothless landed smoothly onto the landing pad outside the stables. June jumped off, followed by Hiccup. She walked slowly forward, takin gin the sight of the metal building which was so familiar. Only in the tv shows, it had looked a lot smaller. This place was big. Big enough to size four planes.

Toothless nudged her from behind, and she subconsciously rubbed his head. It felt just… right to do this. She wished she could stay here forever. She felt like she belonged here… in the Viking world with dragons.

Hiccup stepped up behind her, "This is the stables, although somehow I have a feeling you already knew that."

June nodded, "yes, but I thought it was much smaller than this. They always showed it so small. It's huge."

Fishlegs laughed from behind them, and June turned around, noticing how all the other Dragon Riders had also landed. "Took us forever to make all that Gronkle Iron. Huh, Meatlug girl?" Meatlug rubbed her bumpy head against Fishleg's chest, a toothy smile on the dragon's face.

Astrid stepped up beside June, "Yep, and Hiccup did the paint job. He's the only artistic one out of the seven of us."

This was something June had not known. Well, she'd known that Hiccup was artistic, but she hadn't known that he'd done all the paint on the buildings around Dragon's Edge. It made sense though, the more she thought about it. She doubted if any of the others could get such precise objects and paintings of dragons.

"Wow." June breathed. "This is… amazing."

Hiccup was walking down a sidewalk-like-plank towards the clubhouse. The others began to follow him, Astrid motioning for June to do the same.

June fell into step beside the Hofferson girl, fidgeting nervously. This was almost to amazing to be true. Although it was obvious Astrid still didn't completely "100%" trust June, she was definitely warming up. June still had her head, so that had to be a plus in her favor, right?

Astrid glanced down at the shorter girl walking beside her. She paused before the Club house door and inhaled deeply.

"Listen." She began. "I just want you to know that if you do ANYTHING to hurt ANY of us, I will personally make sure you'll never return home. Understand that? I-I don't think you will… honestly." She said almost thoughtfully, "But one side of me just wants to be cautious and make sure you don't… kill any of us in our sleep." She said it almost regretfully.

June nodded, "I understand completely. You guys have all been through a lot. You guy's deserve to be suspicious… I just had to show up now." June muttered to herself. She turned back to Astrid, "I promise I will not hurt any of you. I am on your guy's side. Please believe that, Astrid."

Astrid nodded, but said nothing. She opened the door that had swung shut by now, and walked inside.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were bending over books, each intent on reading whatever it was written in them. Hiccup scanned through the pages, Fishlegs doing the same.

"Found it!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid stepped up closer, and sat down on a chair beside the table.

"Found what?" she asked.

"Why June is here! It's happened before… to a man named Jeremy." Hiccup read, his finger tracing the sentence he was presently reading.

June piped up, "So it says how I can get home?"

Hiccup nodded, glancing up at the others. "This guy arrived in Berk out of the middle of nowhere, and said he was from the middle of the twentieth century." He looked up at June. "Pretty close to your time…" then he looked back down. "It says here that he was brought to our time for a reason, for some purpose. And once they fulfill that "purpose" they return to the spot they appeared in our world, and go home."

June giggled in excitement. So, she was here to help the dragon riders in some way? How exciting!

"So, this guy, Jeremy…" Hiccup's voice trailed off, as he quickly scanned the rest. He snapped the book shut and began walking back towards the small bookshelf against the wall. "Uh, well, let's just say that nobody knew why he was brought here... so…"

Astrid nodded, and June realized what had happened. Jeremy had never found his purpose; therefore, he had never returned to his own time.

Hiccup turned back to face them, "We'll help you, June. I'm sure we'll find the reason…"

June smiled, "Thanks, everyone." She laughed and jumped up and down. "I can't believe I get to help you guys!"

Heather laughed and stepped forward, laying a hand on June's shoulder. "But right now, you need some proper cloths."

June looked down at herself, realizing that in their eyes, she must look pretty funny. "Yeah… that might be a good idea." She looked around.

Astrid moved towards the door, "Come on, I think I might have some stuff that'll fit you."

June gave a little wave of goodbye before leaving, trailing behind Heather and Astrid.

Dragon's Edge was truly amazing. June couldn't believe all the platforms and wooden sidewalks they'd made to get you from one hut to the other. She liked the design too, how the huts were built above the ground, and the training arenas were on the ground. It looked so much… cooler. It also gave them a better view of the bay and ocean.

"I love this place." June said quietly to herself. It was beautiful. Breathtaking.

"Thanks. Lots of work has gone into it." Astrid replied. She stopped before her door, and turned to smile at June. "Welcome to my hut." She swung the door open and disappeared inside, Heather following behind her.

June closed the door behind her, turning around in search of the two Vikings. Astrid was bending over a chest that rested on the floor, searching through the cloths that were inside it. Heather was looking inside a barrel that was stuffed with weapons of different kinds.

Astrid stepped forward, her arms full of different cloths. "here, try some of these on and see which one's fit you the best. You're a bit smaller then me so they might be a bit big…"

June took the cloths with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Astrid moved towards the back of the hut. "There's a room back here where you can get changed." June went in the direction she pointed to, where a heavy wooden door blocked the entrance to the "powder room".

She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Then she dropped the cloths on the floor, and began to rifle through them. She found some red leggings that she liked, and set those aside. She then found a brown sleeveless shirt and some smooth shoulder guards that attached to it. She loved it instantly, added that to her pile. Her eye caught sight of a fur skirt, and she grabbed that as well. She quickly pulled off her pajamas, folding them neatly and setting them aside. She would much rather where this Viking attire then those baggy pajama's any day.

She pulled on the leggings, glad that they fit well. They weren't too tight, which she liked, although they did go past her ankles. She carefully cuffed the bottom of the leg's and called it good.

The brown shirt fit nicely, a perfect fit. The shoulder guards took a little fiddling with before she had them on securely enough. She stared at them, a smile on her face. Adding those on made her look so much like a Viking that she was starting to feel like one too. It was hard not to, when you were suddenly living in the world of Berkians and dragons.

The skirt was a little big in the waste, so she shuffled through the cloths again in search of a better fitting one. She landed on a brown and blue skirt that had round smooth metal buttons on the blue stripes. She tried it on, finding it fit perfectly.

She discovered that Astrid had added a pair of boots into the pile as well, and quickly slipped those on. They were very similar to the one's Astrid currently wore, accept for they had brown string wrapping around it at the ankle. She liked them way more than any fashion boot she'd ever owned. Not to mention they were extremely comfy cozy!

She turned, discovering there was a small mirror hanging on the wall. When she said small, she meant small. It couldn't be much larger than the little hand mirror she had at home. Figured, since she doubted if Astrid used it much.

She took out the rubber band holding her straight hair up in the pony tail, and decided to put it in a braid that matched the other dragon riders. She first did a small braid out of her bangs, then she pulled all her hair up into a pony tail, including the small braid. Then she braided the long pony tail, the smaller braid intertwined with it. It was practical, but still had a little pizazz to it that June enjoyed.

She gathered up the rest of the cloths and stepped outside the small room. The two girls turned and smiled when they caught sight of her. June twirled to show off her new Viking attire, laughing happily.

"These cloths are really comfy!" she declared, lifting up a foot and inspecting it. "Especially the boots. Way better than anything I would wear back home!"

Astrid laughed. "yeah, there's no way I could fight in tight uncomfortable cloths. So, I make sure all mine are loose fitting and… "comfy", as you put it." She stepped forward, taking the extra cloths from June and tossing them back into the chest. "You look great!"

Heather turned around from the barrel of weapons she was looking through. She held up an axe. It wasn't too big, just a little bit smaller then Astrid's, and yet it still looked like it weighed a ton.

"Woah." June said, a hint of terror in her voice.

Heather held it out to her, "Think you can man that?"

June reached out hesitantly, and gripped the wooden handle. As soon as Heather released her hold, June yelped as her arms dropped, the axe completely weighing it down.

 _This thing must weigh fifty pounds!_ June thought. It sure felt like.

Now she had a new respect for Astrid, and her ability to lift, much less fight, with this thing with one hand! That girl must be a lot stronger then she first thought… either that or June was really weak.

Astrid laughed and took the axe from her. She placed it back in the barrel. "You don't look like an axe-wielding kind of girl. You look more like a dagger." She pulled out a small dagger in its scabbard, still attached to a belt. "Here you go. I think that suits you better." She handed it to June, then leaned back, her fingers on her chin as she watched June strap it on. "Yes. That looks good on you."

Heather smiled kindly at June, "Have you ever fought with one of those before?"

June laughed shakily. "I've read a lot about it… and watched a lot of it done, but I've never done any fighting with any weapon myself."

Astrid laughed, "It's not hard at all. Hiccup even uses one of those, and if Hiccup can use it, so can you."

June smiled, "Thanks… I think." She paused. "Isn't that a little harsh? I saw what he did with that axe when Barf and Belch were tagging him around everywhere… he was pretty good."

Astrid nodded, still smiling. "Yes, he's definitely improved in his axe wielding skills."

Heather nodded, "Astrid just likes teasing him. Anything negative she says about him she usually means the opposite." She whispered the last part loudly, obviously meaning for it to be heard.

Astrid glared at her, "That is not true…"

June giggled. "Come on, Astrid. Heather and I both know what's going on here. Oh man, I ship you and Hiccup so hard! A lot of people do, although some people ship Mericup too… but that is not me. Nope, I will always be a Hiccstrid shipper."

Astrid and Heather alike were staring at her strangely, not understanding what she meant by ship. June laughed again. Maybe that was for the best. Honestly, she didn't want to spoil the future for them.

Heather finally said, "Well, I'm assuming what she said agrees with me, so, I'm with her."

Astrid was blushing terribly now, and she hastily turned around and picked up her axe. "Come on you two. Let's go find the others."

June followed the two out the door, smiling to herself. She wondered if she'd get to witness any Hiccstrid first hand. That would be like a dream come true! All those times she'd wished they'd add Hiccstrid into RTTE episodes… would be happening in real life, right before her eyes!

June's smile widened as she closed the door behind her. Maybe her purpose for being there was to get Hiccup and Astrid go on a date? Oooh, match maker! She really hoped that was her purpose. Maybe she was even supposed to help with Hiccup proposing?

She'd just have to wait and see…


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY CHAPTER 4! :D**

"So, June. Tell us a bit about yourself." Heather said as she led the way down the platform. "What do you like? Do you have a dragon back home? Or do your people fight them?"  
June gulped nervously. How was she supposed to tell them that the dragons no longer exist? That would definitely be a harsh blow.

"Uh… no. We don't have dragons where I come from. I wish we did though. I love them." June finally said. She hoped that would be a safe enough answer.

"Well, maybe we should get you a dragon. What do you say Astrid?" Heather asked, turning to Astrid who walked beside her.

Astrid looked hesitant. "I don't know… we can talk to Hiccup about it…"

June knew why Astrid was hesitating. She still didn't know if they should trust June or not. She was afraid to show her too much about the dragons, in case she did work for Viggo. June sighed, and wondered how she could prove to Astrid she truly was a friend of dragons, and a friend to them as well.

"No, it's alright. I don't need a dragon. It'll only be harder to go back…" June let the sentence trail off unfinished, but the other two girls knew what she meant.

Heather nodded, "I suppose you're right." She paused for a second as they continued walking, the clubhouse growing closer and closer. "So, how old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen next month." June paused, "Or, I would be back in my time."

Heather looked at her, a bit of surprise on her face. "I thought you were older."

June nodded, "I get that a lot. I'm not sure if it's a good thing- or a bad thing." She laughed shakily, rubbing her arm nervously.

Heather laughed, and was about to say something but they had arrived at the clubhouse, and Astrid stopped her.

Astrid pushed the doors open, holding it so June could walk inside. The others were still there. Hiccup and Fishlegs were looking at the notes they'd written the maps of the Dragon Eye on, while Snotlout was lying up against Hookfang lazily. The twins were sitting opposite of each other at the table, playing some game with Chicken.

"We're back!" Heather announced loudly. Snotlout jumped into a sitting position at the startling shout, and Hookfang accidently lit himself on fire, also setting Snotlout on fire as well.

With a shout, Snotlout jumped up and ran over to a bucket of water, sitting in it with a sigh of relief.

Astrid gave a little laugh in amusement, then she went over to where Hiccup and Fishlegs were standing.

"Watcha looking at?" she asked, peering over their shoulders to get a better look.

"Just some notes." Hiccup answered, turning around so he was facing them. He looked up and smiled at June. "Trying to figure out if the Dragon Eye has any information on how to help you."

June smiled, "Thanks… have you found anything?" she stepped forward, also looking at the drawings.

Hiccup held up four peculiar drawings, "We can't make any sense of these… and none of the others have anything on them that's useful."

June let out a little gasp and reached forward, grabbing one of the drawings. "I know what this is!" she exclaimed in surprise, joy and bewilderment. "It's me! Can you see it?" she turned the drawing around for the others to see. Fishlegs peered closer at it, and then straightened up and pointed at it, his voice squeaky in excitement.

"I see it! Look, right there." He pointed at the drawing of a girl in jeans and a t-shirt, although they had probably thought it strange, not to June. It had been easy for her to spot it.

"Woah… how did we miss that?" Hiccup asked as he moved closer to see better.

Astrid also moved in closer, then she snatched the paper away in excitement. "Look! Is that the Dragon Eye?" she pointed to another sketch, smaller and not very detailed. The closer June looked, the more and more it looked like the Dragon Eye.

"It is!" Hiccup cried out, grabbing the paper from Astrid. "And that's the dragon hunters crest! The fist…" Hiccup paused, putting on a thoughtful face. He handed the paper to Fishleg's, who took it and stared at it intently.

Hiccup smiled and looked at June. "I think I know what your purpose is." He said, "You were brought here to retrieve the Dragon Eye!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had walked over to see what all the excitement was about. "but we've been trying to get that back for the last couple weeks! How can she do it… all by herself much less?"

Hiccup shook his head, "She's not going to be by herself." He said firmly. "We're helping." He turned back to June.

June laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooooh how exciting! I get to help rescue the Dragon Eye!" she jumped up and down in a circle in her extreme enthusiasm.

"Well, it's not necessarily going to be easy." Astrid warned. "Viggo's not the nicest guy… and Ryker's even worse. Viggo can contain himself, Ryker cannot." She wasn't speaking to scare June, but because she hated and was wary of Ryker.

"Yes, I know. But Hiccup can outsmart them. Right?" June turned back to face Hiccup.

Everyone looked at their leader, waiting for his answer. Hiccup looked nervous and beyond uncomfortable. "Guys, I failed the last time. Viggo…" he paused and began walking back toward the table strewn with papers. "he's smarter than me." He said at last.

Astrid followed him, while the others stood awkwardly behind. June blushed as she realized she was the one who'd brought this up.

Astrid rested her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, Viggo's not smarter then you." She said firmly, yet gently. "He's cruel, selfish, destructive… and you are strong, kind and caring. Don't ever think Viggo is better then you… because he isn't, and never will be. You're stronge then him Hiccup, and you do things the right way."

The room was dead quiet as the others watched the scene carefully. Astrid had done this many times, getting Hiccup to believe in himself again. She was always there to help him.

June couldn't help but smile as she watched. This was sweet love, playing right before her eyes. She tilted her head and heaved a little sigh.

Hiccup turned around and Astrid hugged him tightly. June smiled even more. Even if her purose was to get the Dragon Eye back and not to get Hiccstrid rolling, she could still help a little in the match maker department, right?

"Okay, gang. We're going to stay here and get ready to head out for today. Tomorrow, we leave to go find Viggo's fleet. Or his base, whichever one he has the Dragon Eye." Hiccup said, coming back to stand before them. Astrid stepped up behind him.

"We find Viggo, we find the Dragon Eye." She said certainly.

Snotlout pushed his way through the small crowd. "So you're saying that we just have to search, oh I don't know, the entire ocean!?"

Hiccup stared at his cousin calmly, "Yes." He said simply. Snotlout groaned as he watched Hiccup walk to the fire pit.

"Isn't that a little impossible?"

Hiccup ignored Snotlout's question as he picked up the paper Fishleg's had placed back on the table. He looked at it again, then back up at the others. "Let's get supplies together. Tuff, Ruff, and Heather, supplies. Snotlout, guard duty. Fishlegs, you make sure the Dragons are ready." Eveyrone nodded, (although Snotlout added another groan of complaint) then left to go to their assigned duties.

June and Astrid walked over to Hiccup, wondering what he wanted them to do.

"What can I do to help?" June asked helpfully.

Hiccup set the paper aside and grinned. "Astrid, think you can help June pick out a dragon?"

Astrid looked at him quizzingly, but when he nodded, she smiled and set a hand on June's shoulder.

"Sure." She said, then she gave June a little shove towards the door. "Go ahead and I'll be right out." June nodded and exited the room.

She guessed that Astrid was having a little talk with Hiccup, making sure he knew what he was doing with having June ride a dragon. June sighed, hoping she could convince Astrid that she was there to help.

Astrid came out a little bit later, smiling slightly. "Come on, I think I have just the dragon for you."

June followed closely behind Astrid, wondering where she was taking her. They ended up before the Stables, where Astrid entered hastily. June remained outside, waiting impatiently for Astrid to return. She was so anxious to fly a dragon on her own! How exciting! Only a day ago she would never had thought it possible…

Astrid came out leading Stormfly. She climbed on, then held a hand out to June. "Climb on! We're going to go fin d you a dragon!" June laughed and took Astrid's hand, pulling herself aboard the dragon. Stormfly chirped, tilting her head to onside much like a bird would do. Then she squawked again before leaping into the air swiftly.

Flying was absolutely accelerating. It was just breathtaking to be in the air on the back of a magnificent dragon. June could think of no better way to travel; nothing could beat this view or the speed. A plane might come close, but still it was just not the same.

Stormfly landed in the forest in a clearing. The dragon squawked at Astrid in question.

"Can you do a call, girl?" Astrid asked, rubbing Stormfly's head. The dragon lifted her head, and let out a earsplitting shriek that made June jump in surprise and worry.

Ten seconds after the cry died down, there were rustling in the trees, making June whirl around cautiously. She wasn't sure if this was supposed to be happening or not.

Then, out from the trees burst three Deadly Nadders. They were obviously young dragons, not big enough to be full adults yet. They were about a foot shorter then Stormfly, and their horns around their head were still fairly short. They squawked at Stormfly, tilting their head curiously.

Astrid moved towards them, patting their head playfully. "Which one do you want?" she asked June, who was still gaping in surprise.

"Oh! Umm… I don't know." June stepped forward, but stopped when the dragons turned sharply to look at her. They stepped forward slowly and cautiously, sniffing the air with their beak like snouts.

Astrid said calmly, so as not to panic either dragon or girl, "Just let them get a good sniff, and they'll see you're harmless and their friend. Don't look at their eyes, and hold out you're hand slowly."

June nodded and did as she was told. She looked down at her feet, extending her bare hand out to the three dragons. She held her breath as she waited for their reaction.

Finally, she felt three snouts bump against her hand. She sighed, and looked up smiling. She lifted her other hand and began petting the dragons.

"Hi, guys." She said softly. The first one and the biggest out of the dragons was a pale green color, with hints of purple tinting its scales. The second and smallest dragon was a sky-blue color, with green tinting the end of its scales. The third dragon was purple with pink.

June smiled when the small blue dragon bumped her side, looking up at her with soft and gentle eyes. June laid her hand on the dragon's head, and looked up at Astrid.

"This one." She said decisively.

Astrid smiled and came up beside June. "She's my favorite out of the three. She's beautiful." She said quietly, rubbing the small dragon's head. She then turned her head to look at June, a grin on her face.

"Okay, let's get you up there and see how you do!"

June laughed nervously as she climbed up onto the dragon's back. The dragon squawked and looked up towards the sky, as though knowing what she had to do.

"Okay, let's give this a go!" June said. She leaned forward, hanging onto the rope Astrid had supplied, then she gave the dragon a little nudge with her heels. The dragon took off immediately, jumping into the air smoothly and flying high up above the trees.

"Woah! A-a little lower please!" June shouted, a hint of fear in her voice. The dragon began to glide down towards the tree tops slowly. Astrid and Stormfly were now back in the air, flying up to fly alongside June.

"You're a natural!" Astrid called out. June laughed and gave a little wave, quickly bringing her hand back down to hang onto the rope.

"Thanks!" she replied. She pat the dragon's head. "She's really gentle!"

"She likes you too." Astrid said. "What are you going to name her?"

June looked thoughtful for a moment, then she said, "I think I'll call her Cirrus, after a happy cloud."

Astrid laughed. "Nadder names seem to like the sky." She said, patting Stormfly's head.

Cirrus squawked happily, and craned her head to look at June. June laughed and leaned forward.

"To Dragon's Edge!"

 **A good-sized chapter I'd say…**

 **Okay, here you go, cannot wait to post the next chapter! It's going to have a bit of action in it… :D**

 **DRAGON'S EDGE, WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED DEFENDERS OF THE WING PART 2 NOW!**

 ***sniff* *sob* *stifled cry***

 ***sniff* I'm okay. Just drowning in my tears over here. *another sniff*.**

 **I'm too dramatic. XD**

 **Okay, see you in the next chapter everyone! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 EVERYONE! YAHOOOO!**

 **ACTION PACKED CHAPTER FOR YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS USUALY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. :D**

 **Oops, caps lock. XD.**

June looked down at the forest that was quickly passing underneath them. She was so happy she wasn't afraid of heights, otherwise this would be very difficult to do. Cirrus seemed very capable of flying, so June wasn't as concerned as she definitely could be. If she was on a plane… it would be harder.

"What's going on?" Astrid's alarmed voice said, startling June slightly. June looked up, and gave a gasp when she saw the ships in the bay.

"Who's are those?" June asked, terror hinting at her voice. The ships were HUGE. As in gigantic. They were bigger than any of the ships they had shown in the tv shows… they were terrifying how large they were.

"Viggo." Astrid hissed. She looked sharply at June, her eyes narrow in suspicion. June looked at her, her eyes wide in fear. Astrid's gaze softened as she realized. June would have to be an extremely good actor in order to fake the fear in her eyes.

June's fear was still strong, but she smiled at Astrid. "This is my chance to get the Dragon Eye!" she shouted across.

Astrid shook her head when she saw all the arrows flying through air towards the buildings that made Dragon's Edge. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have to defend the Edge or else we don't stand a chance to do anything."

June nodded, and guided Cirrus down lower to the ground, following Astrid's lead. Stormfly was an expert at dodging the trees and underbrush, as was Cirrus, only June wasn't as good at ducking branches.

"Ouch!" she yelped when a branch slapped her in the face. He leaned over Cirrus's neck, pressing herself as close to the dragon as possible.

Finally, they broke out of the trees and into a cave. Stormfly squawked, but didn't stop. Cirrus followed steadily, fully trusting the older dragon to lead the way.

To June's surprise, they came out in the dome. Cirrus flew up, squawked in surprise at being contained, and landed to the ground, slightly disoriented.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Barch were crouched to one side, huddling together. The twins were quaking in their boots, and Chicken was squawking in panic from her place in Tuiffnut's arms.

"We're surrounded Astrid!" Ruffnut shouted above the noise of the rocks that were being hurled at the Edge. June jumped off Cirrus and looked around fearfully. The dome quaked when a boulder knocked against it, but the metal held steady and didn't give. It didn't even leave a dent.

Astrid bit her lip and looked around. "We can't just give up!" she shouted down at them. June nodded, and climbed back up on Cirrus.

"What do we do?" she asked Astrid, choosing to ignore the frightened twins who huddled on the ground.

"Find Hiccup! He'll know what to do!" June nodded in response, and waited while Astrid reached up and grabbed the lever that opened the dome door. It opened with a creek, and June yelped when she saw all the stones and arrows flying towards them.

"Jump!" Astrid shouted, jumping off of Stormfly. June copied her as fast as possible- and just in time. Cirrus turned around and covered June with her wings, the arrows bouncing right off the dragon's armor like scales.

June jumped back on, and Cirrus took the air while the Dragon Hunters took time to reload their weapons. Astrid and Stormfly took off into the air, June following closely behind. The twins found enough courage to crawl onto Barf and Belch, also following them

A black blur shot through the air towards the ships, a piercing shriek filling the air that could only be made by one creature.

"FOLLOW HICCUP!" Astrid shouted out to the others. Fishlegs and Heather were already doing just that, as they trailed behind, shooting at any ship they got close enough to.

June patted Cirrus's side, urging the dragon to follow the others. Cirrus squawked and did a twirl before diving towards the waters below.

Toothless was plasma blasting everywhere. One ship exploded, and was beginning to sink. Men were jumping off and swimming over to the other ships, hastily trying to climb aboard before whatever creatures lived in the bay didn't get to them.

Hiccup was hunched over Toothless's back, hanging onto the saddle, trying to sit as small as possible to make Toothless more arrow dynamic. Toothless shot at another ship, his plasma blasts getting smaller and smaller as his shot limit began to take its toll.

June took a deep breath as Cirrus grew closer to the ships. Just as they were about to fly right over the ship, she shouted with all her might, "NOW!"

Cirrus shot three fire blasts onto the deck of the ship, and June let out a whoop when she saw the large holes they created on the ships deck. There was a small explosion from the back end, but the ship was still afloat.

Cirrus twirled back up high into the air, twirling so fast it made June dizzy. She laughed as the wind tore at her hair. As terrifying as this was, it was literally a dream come true. She was helping the dragon riders fight Viggo! How awesome was that!?

Cirrus stopped twirling, and instead flew right over the ships. There were still seven ships afloat, while two had been destroyed. Dragon's Edge was a mess. There were boulders lying everywhere. The twins hut had a huge hole in it, and the ground around the dome was scorched from the fiery arrows that had been shot at it. Thankfully, the huts had been too far away for the fire arrows, but had been in range for the boulders. Everything looked beat up.

The other dragon riders also zoomed back into the air, coming up towards June and Cirrus. Heather and Fishlegs reached her first, then the twins and Snotlout.

Troothless shot one more plasma blast, just as the men on the ships finished reloading. Then, Toothless swirved and shot towards the sky.

"HICCUP WATCH OUT!" Astrid screamed just as the men let loose the arrows. The arrows hissed through the air, one meeting its mark right in Hiccup's left thigh.

Toothless let out a shriek as the two began to plummet towards the ocean. Hiccup's leg was out, which meant that he couldn't control Toothless's pedal any longer. They would drown- if the dragon hunters didn't get to them first.

June and Astrid both shot down towards the falling dragon at exactly the same moment. Stormfly, being heavier and more experienced plummeted faster than Cirrus. But they were too late. Toothless hit the water with a terrific crash.

The dragon floundered to the surface, pumping his wings in a desperate attempt to stay above the turning waters. Then, the dragon went under, and June held her breath as she waited. Astrid and Stormfly dove below the waters without barely making a sound. June pulled Cirrus up to hover above the surface where the two dragons had disappeared. One minute passed. Two. Almost Three.

Just as June was about to dive under to search for them, Stormfly crashed out of the water, her claws clutching onto the black shape of Toothless. June sighed in relief, but it quickly disappeared when she realized that Astrid and Hiccup were still under waters.

June nudged Cirrus, and just before they dived under, Astrid surfaced, gasping and choking for breath, an unconscious Hiccup in her arms. June and Cirrus lowered, down, and Astrid reached out weakly to grab June's hand.

By now, the dragon hunters were quickly coming up to them. The other dragon riders were diving towards them to help, the twins nowhere to be seen, presumably off helping Toothless and Stormfly.

June gripped tightly onto one of Cirrus's horns, while pulling with all her might to get Astrid and Hiccup onto the dragon. Cirrus turned around and shoved her snout against the two wet dragon riders, trying to help.

Snotlout reached them first. "Hurry!" he shouted from above the. He looked up at the ships that were closing in. "They're reloading!"

"Hiccup, wake up!" Astrid cried, trying to pull both of them onto the dragon. Hiccup was still unresponsive, and totally dead weight in Astrid's arm.

Astrid flopped onto Cirrus's back, and she used both her arms to pull Hiccup up beside her.

"Hurry Cirrus!" June shouted. The dragon didn't have to be told twice. She zoomed towards the air as fast as she could go- which as a bit slower than usual given to all the extra weight on her breath.

June turned around so she could see what had happed. Astrid was sitting upright, straddling Cirrus's back. She had Hiccup lying in her arms, trying desperately to get him to wake up.

"He's _not breathing_." Astrid said shakily. Her voice was filled with panic- something that scared June to no end. She had never ever heard Astrid sound this panicked.

"We-we need to land… quickly." June said, her voice equally as shaky. Her hands and legs were quaking as well. She was terrified. If they lost Hiccup…

The worst part about this was, in the second movie, she knew someone was dead. SOMEONE WAS DEAD. Was that someone Hiccup? She just couldn't remember!

"Hiccup. Breathe, Hiccup!" Astrid screamed at the unconscious boy in her arms. Hiccup still didn't respond.

Astrid laid Hiccup flat on his back as best she could in the circumstances. Then, she crossed her hands and began pressing on his chest. After the first five, Hiccup jolted forward, choking and spitting water out of his mouth. Astrid quickly lifted him into a sitting position so he wouldn't choke on the water.

"Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup." Astrid hugged him close, and he just kept his eyes closed as he breathed shakily. His arms moved up to return the hug.

"Wh-what happened?" Hiccup's voice was raspy, and didn't sound good at all. June sighed in relief all the same. At least he was aware.

She turned back around, and looked down in search of somewhere to land. The others were catching up with them now, not sure what to do.

"How's Hiccup!?" Fishlegs called out.

June answered before Astrid had the chance to, "He's really weak! We have to find a place to stay for the night."

"The Edge…" Snotlout let his voice trail off. June knew what he meant.

"We'll go back tomorrow morning and see what we can do to protect it- or what's left of it." June called out. "But Hiccup needs medical attention."

June heard Hiccup cry out from behind her. She whipped her head around to see what's wrong.

She really shouldn't have. What she saw made her stomach turn.

There was a long deadly looking arrow protruding from Hiccup's leg, right in the middle of his femur. It was buried deep in his flesh, although June couldn't tell if it reached bone or not. Either way, it looked beyond painful.

Astrid had a cloth that she'd ripped from her skirt wrapped around the arrow by his flesh, pressing down on the wound. Hiccup was gripping her arm tightly, and his eyes were squeezed shut against the pain.

"Almost there Hiccup. Hold on…" Astrid was saying soothingly. "Hang on…"

June turned back around and said firmly. "Find shelter."

 **See you in the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoyed this. Tootles!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Find shelter. Now!" June shouted to the others. Just as they were about to spread out, they heard shouting come from below.

"GUYS!" cam two voices they knew all too well. They looked down, and saw the twins, Barch and Toothless standing in a clearing below. "GUYS!" the twins shouted, waving their hands madly.

"There!" Snotlout shouted, he and Hookfang diving towards the ground. The others quickly followed suit, landing near and around the twins and two dragons.

"Toothless found shelter." Tuffnut gasped out, pointing over to a rocky cliff. "Should be big enough for all us, don't know about the dragon's though."

Snotlout and Heather rushed over to the cave, disappearing inside. Heather stuck her head out not long after with a shout, "June! Astrid! This will work perfectly!" June nudge Cirrus, urging the dragon towards the cave. Once they reached the entrance, she climbed off, turning back to Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid was clutching her friend tightly, hugging Hiccup close to her. He was still conscious, although barely. June gulped when she saw his leg. It was covered in blood- hiccup's blood. It looked like he'd lost a lot of it too…

Heather had rushed back out and was grabbing blankets and others supplies from the saddle bags, rushing back into the cave to set up "camp". Everyone else was helping where they could, Snotlout was starting a fire, and Fishlegs was pulling out medical supplies. Toothless whined worriedly from beside Cirrus as he stared up at Hiccup, the dragon's eyes large with worry.

June stood frozen in her spot, her legs refusing to move. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to offer to help Astrid with hiccup, while on the other hand, the sight of all the blood was making her head spin. It was scarier knowing how severe this was. That _arrow_ , was still _stuck_ in Hiccup's _leg_. Not to mention he was barely awake, and definitely not aware of what was going on. Astrid was soothing him, trying to help ease his pain with calming words. She was crying, and that only made June panic all the more.

Snotlout rushed out of the cave, and held out his arms to Astrid and Hiccup. "Hand him to me. We've got a makeshift bed in there, and Fishlegs has all the medical stuff out and ready." Astrtid hesitated, but then she carefully pushed Hiccup over to Snotlout, gently lowering him into Snotlout's arms. Hiccup's cousin didn't even pause before rushing back inside the now dimly lit cave. Astrid sat there, her eyes following Snotlout until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she catapulted off Cirrus's back, and rushed to follow him.

June now found that she could move her legs again, so she took off after the Hofferson girl. She entered the cave, gazing about the small enclosure. Toothless had followed Snotlout and Hiccup, so was lying down at the head of the makeshift bed where Hiccup was now laying. Astrid was on one side of him, while Fishlegs was on the other. Snotlout and Heather were at the fire, watching them while they began their work.

June walked over to Snotlout and Heather, "Where are the twins?" she asked, her voice shaky and high pitched. She cleared her throat, hoping that would help clear it.

"They went to get water." Heather answered. Her voice was just as shaky as June's, and it through June off. It was disorienting seeing and hearing all the dragon riders like this. They were all out of sorts with Hiccup injured like this, which June fully understood, but it was still strange.

She turned back where the others were, slowly inching closer to see what was happening, and maybe if she could help.

Astrid was still holding a cloth around the arrow, pressing the fabric against Hiccup's leg. Fishlegs was looking through he satchel he held in his hands, obviously looking for whatever medical supplies he needed.

"C-can I help?" June asked hesitantly, not sure if she would be much help. But it was worth a shot. Even if it was as little as holding the tools that Fishlegs needed.

Fishlegs nodded. "Could you put pressure on the wound while Astrid gets him to drink this?" Fishlegs held up a wooden mug with some black very sticky looking stuff inside. June gagged, imagining how awful that stuff must taste. The smell alone was enough to make her sick.

June nodded softly, walking around to take Astrid's seat. Astrid looked at June, her red eyes filled with worry, as she silently moved aside. June felt her heart break as she looked at the girl. June's breath hitched at the sight of Astrid so… desolated… with Hiccup hurt like this. There was no doubt for June now. Astrid did truly love Hiccup, and that thought brought a warm feeling to June's chest.

June inhaled deeply before wrapping her hands around the arrow. Hiccup jerked weakly and let out a low moan, his eyes screw shut. June quickly looked at his face before returning her gaze to his leg. She wasn't sure if she could do this…

She held her breath as she pressed down on the cloth, wincing when Hiccup cried out. She was so glad she didn't have to do this on a regular basis. She didn't know if she'd be able to take it.

Astrid was speaking again, soothing nothings that were meant to calm Hiccup down. Hiccup's breathing was erratic and irregular, sounding harsh and painful. Astrid helped Hiccup sit up slightly, before taking the cup from Fishlegs and downing the contents down Hiccup's throat. June watched as Hiccup coughed and sputtered, before swallowing the foul stuff. Fishlegs sighed with relief.

"That should help with the pain-" he was cut off when Hiccup lurched, and Astrid had barely enough time to turn his head before the medicine made a reappearance.

"Oh no." June whispered. Fishlegs looked equally as devastated.

Astrid looked up at Fishlegs frantically, "What now?" she asked. Well, more like shrieked.

Fishlegs stuttered, "I-I don't know. That was to numb the p-pain. He'll probably be awake while we clean it… and take it out…"

This is bad. June thought. She knew just by looking at the arrow that it would be extremely painful to remove. It was lodged so deep that June couldn't even see the metal of the head.

Hiccup gasped out, "S-s-sorry… t-tr-ied-"

Astrid quickly shushed him as she pulled him close to her again. "Don't Hiccup. It's alright…" Hiccup's eyes were closed, although he was still awake. Astrid had also closed her eyes, tears spilling out from underneath her lids and sliding down her cheek.

The twins rushed back inside, each carrying a bucket full of cold spring water. They hurried over to Fishlegs, setting the bucket down beside him. Then they stepped back, without saying anything as they went to join Snotlout and Heather at the fire.

Fishlegs dunked a cloth into one of the buckets of water. "Okay, you can remove the cloth…" he said to June. She did, gasping when she saw the wound.

Fishlegs took a dagger and cut away some of Hiccup's pantleg around the wound. June gagged at the sight of the blood that covered Hiccup's skin.

Fishlegs began washing away the dry and fresh blood around the arrow. He then sat back, hurrying to grab a clean rag. He handed that to June.

"When I pull out the arrow, you need to press that over the wound immediately to stop the blood flow. Snotlout!" Fishlegs called behind him. Snotlout hurried over, his face lined in worry.

"You need to hold down his legs. He's probably going to try to thrash…" June could feel the color leaving her face the more Fishlegs talked. She was so bad at this nursing stuff…

Snotlout moved over beside June, then placed his arms over Hiccup's leg and prosthetic. Hiccup gasped when Fishlegs gripped the arrows shaft.

"Okay Hiccup… this is probably going to hurt…" Fishlegs started.

Hiccup nodded sharply. "G-g-go." He stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut even harder.

Fishlegs took the dagger, and slid it along the arrows shaft into Hiccup's leg. Hiccup let out an almost scream, and June noticed how Snotlout's stance went rigid. Fishlegs, with a quick jerk thrust the dagger up wards, pulling the arrow out the rest of the way. Hiccup cried out again, then he went limp as unconsciousness mercifully claimed him.

June rushed forward and slapped the cloth over the wound that was now gushing blood. Her head felt light, and her vision was spinning, but she ignored the queasiness, knowing that she needed to do this. Hiccup couldn't afford to lose any more blood.

Fishlegs brought out two large rolls of bandages, and a square of cloth. He also held a little bottle in his hand.

He pushed June's hand out of the way, quickly dunking the bottles contents over the angry wound before slamming the square of cloth back over it. He began wrapping the bandages around Hiccup's leg, one layer after another, until there were nearly fifteen layers of bandages wrapped around the wound.

Fishlegs tied off the cloth, then leaned back, a sigh escaping him. "Done." He squeaked.

Astrid set Hiccup's head back down on the makeshift bed, gently pushing away his bangs before moving closer to June.

"What now?" she asked, her voice high pitched and shaky.

Fishlegs began picking up the dirty bandages, tossing them into the equally dirty bucket of water. "We let him rest. He lost a lot of blood…" FIshlegs let his sentence hang, not bothering to finish it. It wasn't necessary.

He stood shakily to his feet, and bent down to pick up the dirty bucket. He exited the cave to dispose of its contents, leaving the others beside Hiccup alone.

June took a shaky breath before attempting to stand. She rose shakily to her feet, thankful for the cave wall to lean against. Astrid was pulling out a folded blanket from a saddle bag, which she pulled over Hiccup before resuming her position up by his head, holding onto his hand. Snotlout had already returned to the fire, quietly conversing with the others. June began walking towards the cave entrance, needing an escape.

It was pitch black outside now, and she guessed it to be around nine o'clock. She had been here for only twelve hours, and already huge disaster had struck. When June had arrived, she hadn't expected this to happen at all. She had expected fun times riding dragons and having happy adventures with the dragon riders- like what had happened in the RTTE episodes. She had never imagined this would happen.

She walked over to Cirrus, who was curled up in a little ball on the ground, asleep. The other dragons were also snoozing soundly, all bunched into one little group for company, warmth, or protection, June didn't know.

Cirrus lifted her head and squawked when she saw June., June smiled softly as she slowly lowered herself to lean against her Dragon's neck. "Hey girl." She whispered softly, rubbing Cirrus's head lovingly. The dragon lowered her head, wrapping her neck around June, setting her large head in the girl's lap.

June continued scratching the dragon, staring off into the star filled sky. At least it wasn't raining, that would only make everything that much more miserable.

Then her mind returned to the Dragon Hunters. What were they doing? Had they raided the Edge, had they destroyed all the huts? Everything the Dragon Riders had worked so hard to build? Had it been destroyed? Or were the hunters out searching for them, wanting to finish them off?

June had no way of knowing.

"Oh Cirrus." She whispered. "What are we going to do?"

 **WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?! TEHE YOU'LL SEE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS! THEY CAME OUT WITH A RELEASE DATE FOR RTTE SEASON 4! WAIT FOR IT WAIT FOR IT…**

 **FEBRUARY 17** **TH** **!**

 **Oh my gosh guys I cannot wait. I have marked it on my calender… that's how excited I am! I'm thrilled to pieces! YAHHHOOOOO!**

 ***giggles histerically* *rolls on the floor as I laugh out of pure joy***

 **Okay, go ahead, read with a happy heart because RTTE is coming soooooonnnn! :D**

June woke with a start, blinking against the harsh sunlight. She sat bolt upright, looking about wildly in confusion.

"Oh, right." She said to herself, remembering all that had happened. She looked about her surroundings, realizing that the dragons were nowhere to be seen. She had woken up lying on the ground, Cirrus nowhere to be seen.

June yawned loudly, then pushed herself to her feet. She turned to look into the cave, wondering how everything had gone last night. Was Hiccup awake?

June hurried to enter the cave, blinking to try and adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. There was a small fire crackling in the makeshift fire pit, where Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were sprawled around, all still snoring soundly. June tiptoed around them, heading towards the back where Hiccup was laying.

Astrid was leaning against the stone wall, Hiccup's hand in hers. She was sleeping soundly, although it was evident it had happened on accident. June cringed at her uncomfortable position, wondering how Astrid could even fall asleep like that, much less stay asleep.

Hiccup was also sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily. He was still painfully pale, but he looked like he was resting peacefully, and breathing easily. Toothless was curled up at Hiccup's head, the dragons large head resting against Hiccups. The dragon was awake, and when he noticed June, he lifted his head slowly, so as not to awake Hiccup or Astrid.

June put a finger to her lips, making a silent _shh_ motion. The dragon laid his head back down beside Hiccup, sighing quietly in concern.

June grabbed the blanket that had half slipped off of Hiccup, and pulled it back over him. Then she went over and stole Snotlout's blanket (which he'd tossed off long ago since he liked to toss and turn in his sleep) which she gently and carefully set over Astrid. June then crouched down by Hiccup's wounded leg, and lifted the blanket to look at the bandage.

The bandages were still starch white, much to her relief. It looked like the bleeding had stopped. Good. Then maybe they could clean it out better today without it bleeding too much.

June dropped the blanket and straightened up. She turned around, and tiptoed back to the fire, stepping over people as she went. When she reached the fire, she grabbed a log from the small pile beside it, and poked around at the embers to stir the flames. She tossed a few more logs onto it, smiling in satisfaction.

"Squaaawwwkkk!" came a noise from the opening of the cave. Toothless's head shot up, his ear flaps sticking straight up in the air. June looked from Toothless to the door way before grabbing a stick and advancing towards the mouth of the cave.

She lowered the log immediately when she realized who it was. Cirrus was standing in the door way, her head quirked to one side in puzzlement. The other dragons were there as well, and all had fish in the talons.

"That's where you guys went." June whispered quietly, coming up to the dragons. "You were hunting for us."

The dragons dropped all the fish on the stone floor. There were about forty fish, more than enough to feed the dragon riders and Toothless. June picked up ten of the fish, cringing at the smell. But she ignored it, turning around and heading back towards the fire. "Thanks guys." She called back, smiling at the dragons. Cirrus and the others turned back around, taking up their guarding stance at the doorway.

June grabbed Hiccup's dagger from Toothless's saddlebag, then she took the fish over to an outcrop of rock. She hesitated, then decided this would be better to do outside. She took the fish and the dagger, hurrying towards the cave entrance.

She had helped her Dad many times before to gut a fish, although she would never ever call it a pleasant job. But Dad thought it important to learn… saying you never know when it'll come in handy. Now, June was thankful for that wildlife lesson.

After gutting ten of the fish, she returned to the cave to cook them. She put them onto sticks, and leaned them against the stones around the fire, letting the fish slowly cook.

Tuffnut sat up with a sleepy groan, rubbing his eyes madly. He blinked at the wall for a couple of seconds before shaking his head, turning around looking for the helmet he'd lost while sleeping.

"Morning." June whispered quietly so as not to wake the others. Tuffnut nodded sleepily.

"Hi." He replied. He caught sight of the fish cooking and smiled. He grabbed one of the sticks and stuck it further over the fire so it would cook faster. "Wow, this stuff looks awesome."

"Mmhmf." Ruffnut mumbled. She sat up, rubbed her eyes just as Tuffnut had done. Then, she stared at the wall, blinking, before turning around to face the fire.

"Wow! Breakfast!" she said, a bit louder than June would've liked. Ruffnut also grabbed a stick, copying her brother.

"Hmmm..? Breakfast!?" Snotlout exclaimed, sitting upright quickly. He hurried over to the fire, tripping over Heather on the way over, causing him to collapse on top of her.

"WHAT IS IT?" Heather shouted, jumping to her feet, sending Snotlout tumbling to the ground. She looked about wildly, her axe in her hands.

"Shhh!" June shushed, looking over at Astrid and Hiccup. To her disappointment, Astrid had woken up, and was now blinking sleepily towards them. Thankfully, Hiccup was still asleep, although all the racket did cause him to stir.

Fishlegs was sitting up by now, looking terrified. He said in an extremely squeaky voice.

"What's wrong?"

June glared at Snotlout. "Snotlout just woke up the entire camp." She whispered hoarsely, voicing her frustration. "Shhh… Hiccup's still asleep, so be quiet."

Heather plunkered back down, also shooting Snotlout an angry scowl. Snotlout was sitting up by now, smiling apologetically to the others.

June handed a stick loaded with fish to Snotlout, Heather, and Fishlegs. She took two for herself, cooking one for herself and one for Astrid. She wondered if Hiccup would want to eat when he woke up, but she decided they would worry about that when the time came.

The twins were eating their fish already, having woken up first. After a couple more minuted of silence, the others began to eat as well. June stood up, poking at the fish on her stick. She deemed it done, then stood up and walked over to Astrid.

She stepped around Hiccup, careful not to wake him, before crouching down beside Astrid.

"Morning." June whispered. She held out the stick, "I thought you might be hungry…"

Astrid smiled at June, "Thank you…" she took a bite swallowing it before turning back to June. "Did you make this… by yourself?" she asked, amazement evident in her voice.

June nodded. "Yes I did, I-I hope it tastes alright. I've never cooked fish like this before…"

"No, it's great." Astrid reassured. She took another bite, then sighed. "Thank you, June…. And I want to apologize for not trusting you before… it was just all so strange, having you appear out of nowhere…"

June held out a hand in a stop gesture, "It's okay, Astrid. I understand 100%." She sat down, leaning back against the stone wall. "How did it go last night? I… accidently fell asleep outside with the dragons." June said with a bit of embarrassment.

Astrid didn't seem to notice. "He didn't wake up once…" she sighed yet again, "I don't know if that's good, or bad. Fishlegs didn't know either."

June studied Hiccup carefully, noticing how his breathing was steady, no longer the gasping, wheezy breath he'd had last night. He seemed to be resting peacefully.

"He looks better."

Astrid nodded, then leaned forward and brushed aside some of his bangs off his forehead. She pressed her hand gently against his forehead, feeling for a fever. "He's not running a fever. Thank Thor." She said quietly. She removed her hand, setting it in her lap. "I hate seeing him hurt…"

"Me too." June agreed. "I-I've never really seen him hurt before… Only two times. The time with the lightning, and the Red Death… and they never really dramatized it… so this is so… so… scary."

Astrid looked over at June, her expression unreadable. "How much did you see…. With the Red Death I mean?"

"Only the part where he and Toothless fell into the fire, then Stoick found Hiccup with Toothless. We didn't even see his leg before…" she let the sentence hang. "Well, then we just saw the part where he woke up, and then got up and walked outside…"

"You missed a lot then." Astrid said softly, staring off into nothing. She pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth gently. "It was… so horrible June." Astrid said, her voice raspy, "His leg… was just… _gone_. It got infected too… and they had to amputate even more…" Astrid buried her face against her knees. "It was terrible." She mumbled.

June sat there, not really certain what to do. In the end, she decided that Astrid needed a hug. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close. Astrid lifted her head, and June was relieved to see she wasn't crying.

"I'm okay." Astrid sat up and inhaled deeply. "I just want him to wake up soon."

June kept her arm on Astrid's shoulder for a few moments more, before standing and leaving the girl beside Hiccup.

Everyone was finished eating, and were beginning to toss there empty sticks into the fire.

"That was good." Heather complimented, looking up at June. "Thank you. You're a good cook."

June smiled as she sat down beside the raven-haired girl. "Thanks."

Silence reigned for a few moments more, everyone just staring at the fire or at the walls. Even the twins were silent, just sitting motionless and quiet.

"What do we do?" June finally asked, looking around at the others. Snotlout shrugged, while Tuffnut and Ruffnut didn't say anything.

"We need to go back to the Edge and see if the Hunters are still there… in fact, we should check the entire island to see if the Hunters are here at all." Heather said firmly. She stood up, brushing herself off. "I think me, Snotlout and the twins should go out on patrol. June, Astrid and Fishlegs stay here to watch Hiccup."

"Good plan." Tuffnut said, also standing, Ruffnut doing likewise. "What if the Hunters are still here?"

"Then we deal with them, and get rid of them." Heather answered firmly.

Snotlout snorted. "Like that worked so well yesterday."

Heather sighed, "Let's just hope they aren't here."

June's voice stopped them before they could go anywhere, "What were they doing here in the first place?" June asked hesitantly. "They have the Dragon Eye, what more do they want?"

Everyone paused at this, no one having an answer for that.

"I-" Heather started. "She has a point." She said to the others. "There has to be a reason…"

June stood up, "It's me." She said excitedly. "It's me! They have probably unlocked the Dragon Eye, and found that map… the one that you guys sketched onto that piece of paper. They know I'm here to retrieve the Dragon Eye. They wanted _me_!" She exclaimed enthusiastically about her discovery. It all made sense. The Dragon Hunters want to get rid of June, knowing that she was there for only one purpose: Getting back the Dragon Eye.

"Then they're probably still out there." Snotlout said, looking over at Heather. "They're probably looking for June right now… like, as we speak."

Heather placed her hand on her chin, putting on a pose that reminded June of Hiccup in a way. I think he was starting to rub off on her, she thought in amusement.

"Okay." Heather finally said. "I think we should just stay here until Hiccup wakes up, and see if he has any ideas…" she trailed off, "I don't know what else we could do."

June nodded, "I think that would be best."

 **Alright so here you go! Till Chapter 8! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"He's awake!" Astrid called out. Fishlegs jumped to his feet quickly, rushing over to where Astrid was sitting.

The others made a move to go and join him but June held out her hands to stop them.

"Just wait… we'll call you if he's awake enough to talk." June said slowly. Heather nodded, and turned to the others, motioning for them to follow her back to the fire.

June turned and made her way slowly and cautiously towards the small group in the back of the cave.

Astrid laughed softly, and that made June feel better. She stepped up behind Fishlegs, who was kneeling down by Hiccup's leg.

"H-how is it?" June asked, not sure how loud she should talk. Boy, she was bad at this stuff.

"Better then yesterday at least. I think it's going to need stitches though…"

June stepped closer so she could see better. She gulped when she saw the deep wound, trying to keep herself from gagging. The wound was red and a little swollen, but thankfully it wasn't bleeding anymore. June was thankful for that. But she agreed with Fishlegs, it did look like it needed stitches.

June walked around Hiccup's legs and sat down on the other side of him. She glanced up at Hiccup's face, smiling when she saw that his eyes were open and he was smiling, albeit lopsidedly and shaky. He looked better, and that was enough to cheer June up.

"Morning… how do you feel?" June asked when she caught Hiccup's eye.

"B-better." He stuttered slightly, but she passed it off as sleepiness. She looked at him warily when he began to push himself up onto his elbows.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked, a hint of frustration in her voice, but it was mostly concern and happiness. The girl looked a lot better as well, and that made June smile to herself. Hiccup and Astrid were just so perfect together…. When were they just going to admit to each other and themselves already? I mean, come on!

"It feels weird lying down with everyone just watching me…" Hiccup explained. Astrid sighed then leaned forward and helped prop him up against the stone wall. Toothless purred happily, setting his head in Hiccup's lap gently. Hiccup laughed, petting the dragon's head slowly.

"So, what happened to Viggo… are they still out there?" Hiccup's tone turned to one of concern as he remembered what had happened.

Astrid began telling him what had happened after he passed out, and Hiccup's face grew hard as he listened. June turned back to look at Fishlegs, wondering if she could help.

Fishlegs was pulling off all the dirty bandages, pulling out fresh ones and setting them aside. He then pulled out a needle, threading it with a strong chord.

June gulped again. "Y-you're going to do it now..? While he's awake?"

Fishilegs nodded. "It's better to do it sooner than later." He pulled the string through, and then moved closer. "Hiccup, this is probably going to hurt…"

Hiccup sighed, then nodded softly. "Okay." He said before looking away, staring off into space… his gaze going anywhere but at the wound.

Astrid took his hand in hers and held it tight, much to June's delight. Oh… she just loved Hiccstrid!

Fishlegs began his work, and June just had to look away. She had no idea how Fishlegs could do this. She would've passed out a long time ago.

Hiccup immediately went rigid, and June heard him hiss through his teeth in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth tightly. Astrid whispered words soothingly, her eyes watching Fishlegs carefully.

"Done!" Fishlegs said, snapping the thread in two. He grabbed the roll of bandages and began wrapping them around Hiccup's wound quickly.

June released her breath, not realizing she'd been holding it the whole time. She leaned back, thankful that that was done.

Fishlegs tied the bandage off, and began putting his supplies away. "We need to get more stuff at the Edge…" Fishlegs said quietly. "I'm running out of bandages."

Hiccup looked over towards him, his forehead furrowed with worry. "Has anyone… checked to see what they did to the Edge?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. June knew that Hiccup was worried about their base, and not about this need for medical supplies.

"Not yet… we were waiting to see what you thought we should do." June answered.

Hiccup lifted a hand to rub his neck, putting on a thinking face. He sighed heavily, looking down at Toothless's head which still rested in his lap. Hiccup finally looked up through his bangs, looking from Astrid, to June, to Fishlegs, and back to Astrid.

"I-I think Snotlout, Heather and the twins- you can go too June if you want to- should go check and see what the hunters are doing. Then we'll figure out what to do."

June stood up, dusting off her short skirt and leggings. "I'll go tell the others. We'll see if we can get some medical stuff at the Edge too… if we can."

She turned and hurried away before any of them could answer, hurrying back to the fire. The others immediately stood up, anxious to hear the news.

"How's Hiccup doing?" Heather asked, evident concern in her voice.

"A lot better- but he's still pretty weak and won't be able to be up and moving around for a little while. He thinks we should go out and figure out what the dragon hunters are doing… then come back here without making a fuss. We have to be sneaky… so they don't see us." June paused, then added, "Oh, and we need more supplies, so if the Edge isn't swarmed with Dragon hunters, we're stopping to pick some up."

"Okay." Heather nodded her head. She turned around and said in a very official sounding tone, "Dragon's everyone!"

They all rushed out of the cave, grabbing their weapons on the way. The dragons lifted their heads and looked in their direction when they ran out of the cave into the bright sunlight.

Tuffnut stumbled back, holding his hands up in front of his face, "WOAH! Bright. _Way_ too bright…"

June rushed to Cirrus, and was just about to climb on when Heather stopped her. June turned around, smiling when she saw the saddle Heather was holding.

"This is Astrid's, but I doubt she'll be leaving Hiccup anytime soon, so I asked her if you could use it and she said you could." Heather walked past June, tossing the saddle onto Cirrus's back. She began to do the straps since June didn't have a clue as to how to do it herself.

June grinned as she jumped up onto it. She sighed and leaned back, stretching her arms and legs. " _Soooo_ comfy." She said, smiling down at Heather. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Heather climbed onto Windshears neck, hanging onto the reins loosely. "Okay everyone. Snotlout, June, you two go towards Dragon's Edge and check out the bay and the Edge. We'll check out around the rest of the island."

Snotlout nodded, then he and Hookfang leapt into the air. June waved goodbye before she and Cirrus were airborne as well.

Cirrus hurried to catch up with Snotlout, who had disappeared up into the clouds. June supposed that was a good idea, since they didn't want the dragon hunters to find them, so she was quick to follow.

June gasped when she and Cirrus burst through the clouds, gliding above them smoothly. She smiled widely as she looked around at the beautiful scene. The sky was still slightly colored pink and orange as the sun was still rising. June even dared to lift her arms up into the air, laughing as they went through the clouds.

Cirrus slowed down when they caught up with Snotlout and Hookfang. June leaned forward, trying to pear through the clouds.

"How will we know when we reach the Edge?" June asked in puzzlement.

Snotlout leaned forward and rubbed Hookfangs neck. "Ah Hookfang knows the way, don't you Hookster?" Hookfang growled in agreement.

June smiled at the two before returning her gaze to look around. "It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah…" Snotlout agreed, looking around as well. "Guess I've gotten used to it…"

"Oh." June laughed, "I don't think I could ever get used to this."

Hookfang suddenly stopped flying, and dove down towards the earth below. Cirrus stopped with a squawk, before following to dive as well.

"Woah, woah, woah!" June said, trying not to scream. The last thing she needed to do was attract attention. "Slow down!"

Cirrus stopped, jolting June to hit her head on the dragon's neck. June rubbed her temple, laughing shakily.

Snotlout held a finger to his lips, then pointed down below them. They were hanging right above the trees, just before Dragon's Edge. They were out of sight, but they could still see the Edge clearly.

There were about four guards walking around, each loaded with crossbows loaded with deadly arrows, some of which were covered in Dragon Root. June frowned when she noticed that there were two guards guarding the clubhouse, another two in front of Hiccup's hut, then two at a catapult loaded with nets.

"That's a lot more than I thought there'd be." Snotlout whispered loudly. "At least they didn't destroy anything."

"Yes, but now we can't get the supplies." June whispered back.

"Look." Snotlout said, pointing again at the bay. "Viggo's ships. They're all still there."

June scratched her head, a puzzled expression on her face. "I wonder why they're just sitting here..?"

"They're waiting for us. They know we can't stay too long out in the woods." Snotlout said, his face hard.

June straightened up. "We should go back and tell the others…"

Snotlout and Hookfang turned and followed June and Cirrus back in the direction they'd come from. Now, they didn't even bother to head back into the clouds, knowing that the dragon hunters were all in the bay and not in the forest.

"There!" June shouted, pointing towards Heather and the twins. "Guys!" she shouted, turning Cirrus to follow them

Heather and the twins halted, turning around, and waiting for her to arrive. "What is it?" Heather asked in concern.

"Viggo's still at the Edge… and so are all his men." Snotlout answered. "They're just… waiting for us."

Tuffnut slapped his fist in to his palm, "That dirty thief! He's just sitting there… waiting for us to return and fall into his trap! Well not on my watch, sister."

Ruffnut nodded emphatically in agreement. "Viggo's dummer then he looks if that's what he thinks!" Ruffnut paused. "But… then again, he doesn't look very dumb, so he might qualify as smart. I mean, ordinarily I would say he's brilliant, but you have to add dumber then he looks in there, so he equals smart instead-"

"Just be quiet!" Snotlout shouted in frustration and irritation. June chuckled to herself as she listened, enjoying Ruffnuts stupidness.

"Let's get back to the cave." Heather said, turning Windshear around and flying quickly back to the cave.

They landed right outside the mouth of the cliff, the dragons glancing about wearily, keeping a sharp eye out for any sign of danger. June hurried to climb of her dragon before hurrying inside the cave.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting side by side, Hiccup still leaning against the cave wall. Toothless lay down on Hiccup's other side, curled into a little ball asleep. Fishlegs was at the fire, poking at the flames in boredom.

"Viggo and all the dragon hunters are at the Edge. The ships are in the bay… I mean, they're just sitting there-" June rambled.

"-waiting for us to show up and get caught in their trap." Ruffnut finished for her.

Astrid leaned forward. "You mean, they're just sitting in the bay? Or are the ships gone..?"

"No. They have about ten men guarding the Edge, and then the rest are on the ships in the bay. They're just… waiting."

Hiccup studied the wall opposite of him for several minutes, then he turned back to them, a smile on his face.

"Okay, I've got a plan… but it's going to be risky." He looked pointedly at June. "It'll help you fulfill your mission… if you want to go out with it. It's going to be dangerous…"

June nodded, a grin on her face. "Let's do it."

 **Tada! This story is now officially the longest story I have ever written! And I'm not even finished with it yet! :D**

 **Off to work on chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hiccup, I'll go along with this crazy scheme, but you are most definitely staying here." Astrid stated firmly after hearing Hiccup's plan, staring at Hiccup long and hard. Everyone fell silent, watching the two, waiting to see who'd win. Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut, and held up Macey.

June heard Tuffnut whisper, "You can have Macey if Hiccup wins. I'm bettin on Astrid."

Ruffnut nodded, "You're on." she whispered back.

June watched closely, wondering who would win this. Hiccup stared back at Astrid, the two having what almost looked like a stare down.

"I'm going Astrid… even if I have to crawl out of here…" Hiccup stated firmly.

Astrid shook her head, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Hiccup, there's no way you can go running around trying to retrieve the Dragon Eye. You'll get hurt… _again_."

Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head. "I have Toothless… he'll help me won't ya bud?" Toothless growled in agreement, but his eyes averted towards Astrid who loomed over him and Hiccup who lay on the floor. It was obvious the dragon was torn. He wanted to please Hiccup, and to do as he said, but at the same wanted Hiccup to be safe. The dragon looked from Astrid, to Hiccup, then back up at Astrid. Finally, the dragon stood up, and walked away and out the cave.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, holding out a hand towards his dragon. Hiccup fell back against the wall, crossing his arms. "That doesn't change anything." He mumbled.

Astrid smiled, "Yes it does. You ARE staying here." Astrid's look softened, "You're injured Hiccup. So let us do this job, alright?"

Hiccup shook his head firmly. He pushed himself to stand, wincing when his prosthetic touched the ground. He wavered slightly, and would've fallen hadn't Astrid catch him by gripping onto his shoulders. Hiccup put all his weight onto his right leg, placing one hand against the cave wall while gripping his head with the other. "See… I'm fine."

"Hiccup…" Astrid started.

"No, Astrid." Hiccup said, his voice almost a pleading tone. "Please… Toothless and I will stick together. We won't get separated. As long as we're together, I'll be safe."

The cave grew silent once more, then Astrid sighed and looked down at her feet. "Fine. But on one condition." She snapped her head up to look at him. "Me and you." She first pointed at herself, then at Hiccup, "stick together. We'll BOTH go get the Dragon Eye."

Hiccup smiled, nodding his head emphatically. "Yeah… sure. Thanks, Astrid."

Tuffnut groaned and handed Macey to a smirking Ruffnut, who grabbed the weapon immediately.

June rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "So, what're we waiting for? I say we go kick some Dragon Hunter rears all the way to America!" June paused, realizing what she'd just said. She could feel her face grow red as she blushed. Great. She'd just told them that America was real! Darn it, darn it darn it…

Tuffnut snorted. "Yeah. If America existed." He pounded his fist against his hand. "I say this is going to be fun!"

"And I second that!" Snotlout shouted, raising a fist into the air.

Ruffnut held up Macey, "And I second his second that!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Heather shouted, running out of the cave, the others hot on her heels.

June paused, when she noticed that Astrid and Hiccup weren't following. She turned around and smiled when she saw Astrid helping Hiccup limp across the cave towards the cave entrence. June just smiled softly before turning and hurrying outside.

Cirrus squawked excitedly, bending down so June could climb on easier. "Good girl!" June praised, petting the dragon's neck.

Toothless stepped forward when he saw Hiccup and Astrid come outside. He hurried over, and stood right in front of Hiccup, scooting his back closer so it would be easier for Hiccup to climb on. Astrid helped push Hiccup into the saddle, then she climbed on in front of him, slipping her feet into the pedals.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, trying to push her foot out of the pedal with his good foot. "I think I can fly, Astrid."

"Nope." Astrid said, keeping her foot in the pedal. Hiccup struggled a few moments more, failing utterly to get her foot to budge. "You're coming along, don't push your luck, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, then wrapped his arms around her wasted. "Fine."

Toothless leapt into the air when Astrid pressed down the pedal. Hiccup let out a yelp, which earned a quick apology from Astrid.

June and Heather exchanged a look that clearly said, _"Those two lovebirds…"_ then the two laughed to each other, before taking off and following the others.

Cirrus flew up alongside Toothless. Hiccup turned to look at her, a lopsided smile on his face. "Okay, June… you sure you want to do this?"

June nodded sharply. "Yes. Definitely. Besides… I have to do this. It's my purpose. To help get back the Dragon Eye."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay just… be careful, alright?"

June laughed. "Same to you."

"Do you have that axe I gave you?" Astrid asked, glancing over at June.

June hefted the axe up. Astrid had dug up an axe somewhere out of her saddlebags. It was pretty small- the one Astrid called "her emergency axe". It was still a little heavy for June, but she decided to make do.

"Good." Astrid smiled. "You'll do great." She turned and looked ahead. "Okay, time to split up. We'll see you later!"

June offered a wave before they dove down, disappearing into the trees below.

Heather, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs flew up in front of June. June inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what she had to do.

"Good luck!" Heather called behind her. "Alright everyone! DIVE!"

All the dragon riders except June dove towards the bay and ocean where Viggo's ships rested. June and Cirrus hung back in the air, waiting for just the right moment.

June laughed when she saw Toothless gliding in from the opposite direction, hanging right above the water. She bet that his tailfins were even touching the water- that's how close they were to the water. On Toothless's back, Astrid and Hiccup were leaning over Toothless's neck, trying to stay hidden.

She watched them carefully, waiting for the signal. Tooothless zipped right to Viggo's ship, stopping to cling to the side with his claws. June nudge Cirrus sides with her heels immediately.

"Now, girl!" June shouted, and she and Cirrus were diving. Down, down, down. Faster faster faster. Until everything was just a blur of landscape. June hung onto the saddle, clinging onto it for dear life.

Amidst all the blur, she saw the ship coming closer, and closer, and closer.

Then, the wind stopped whipping at her like a tornado, and everything calmed down. June blinked, then jumped onto the deck, the axe clutched tightly in her hands.

Seven dragon hunters rushed forward, armed with multiple weapons. One man had a crossbow, it's arrow loaded with dragon root. Before the man could fire it, June pulled out her dagger and tossed it at him, hitting the man in the arm, causing him to drop the crossbow with a scream of pain and rage.

"Ah ha!" June exclaimed, fist pumping her hand with the axe. "June! June! Oi Oi Oi!" she laughed to herself, but it disappeared when she saw the other dragon hunters advancing quickly.

Cirrus unfolded her spikes, holding up her tail, ready to fire at any given moment.

The hunters rushed towards them, their weapons outstretched and ready to do damage.

"NOW, CIRRUS!" June shouted, crouching to the ground out of aim of the spikes. Cirrus flicked her tail, sending five spikes flying through the air. June heard the sickening sound of spike hitting human flesh, and she cringed.

Cirrus flicked her tail again, taking out the last four hunters. The men all collapsed to the ground heavily. June straightened up, stepping over the fallen boddies carefully, advancing slowly towards the commanders quarters. She was certain Viggo was inside.

She stopped when the door creaked open, and Viggo stepped out. He carefully closed the door behind him, then said, slowly looking up at her.

"That was a marvelous show of your strength…" he paused, then straightened up, looking over at her. He began advancing towards her slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. "Why, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

June laughed, trying not to let her voice shake. "Funny, but I'm not sorry about that at all."

Viggo gave a low chuckle. "You share some of Hiccup's dry humor I see." He said in his low voice.

June just stared at him… hard. She glanced behind him towards the very back of the ship, where Astrid had just climbed over. The girl made a thumbs up motion with her hands in question. June nodded slightly, giving them the signal to go.

Astrid turned back around and pulled Hiccup up onto the ship. Then Toothless climbed over as well. The three disappeared behind the room that was built on the ships deck, used as the captains' quarters. With the other dragon riders shooting and distracting the men on the other ships, no one noticed.

Viggo stepped even closer, making June step back involuntarily. She gulped, then took a step forward, refusing to back down. She held up the axe defensively, waiting for him to make the first move.

"So, miss, what is your name? You see, when I fight my opponents, I like to know their names." Viggo explained.

June heard Cirrus unsheathe her spikes again, but June waved her hand behind her, telling the dragon to back down. "My name is June Lenning, from the faraway world of the future, and I was brought here to destroy you, Viggo Grimborne. And I intend to do just that."

Viggo laughed, "Strong willed too, hm?" he pulled out the two swords out of the sheathes on his back, waving them at her warningly. "You, a mere girl, dare to fight me?"

June jerked her head to the side, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face. "Yes, I do." She said in a low tone, trying to sound menacing and powerful. She felt like she was doing a fare job at looking like a fierce, well trained warrior on the outside. But inside, she was nothing but a pile of quivering jelly. Her insides turned in her nervousness and fright.

Viggo smiled, then rushed at her so quickly it startled her. She brought up her axe, blocking Viggo's blow. She pushed with all her might, easily pushing the swords aside. Cirrus squawked from behind her, but she shouted back.

"Stay, girl!" Cirrus backed up, cooing in concern and worry. The poor dragon sat back, cowering in fear as she watched the fight unfold. She would not disobey her owner's orders.

Viggo swung again, and June lifted the axe, pushing her enemy's blade away quickly. She then put in a swing of her own, making Viggo block it with both his swords, crossed one over the other. He slid the swords away, causing her to stumble back.

Viggo swung again, and June lifted her axe to block the blow, but he swung it down heavily, making her fall back even more. He was pushing her further and further to the edge of the ship. He intended to either run her through once he had her trapped, or toss her in the ocean below. Neither one sounded inviting.

Viggo swung one of his sword towards her legs, and she jumped back, bumping into the ships railings. She gasped and looked down over the side, her stomach turning even more at the sight of the restless water below.

Viggo swung again, knocking the axe right out her hands. It fell to the ground with a clunk a couple of feet away- out of reaching distance.

Viggo moved closer, forcing her to press her back against the railing. "Sad." Viggo said with a shrug. "The strong girl, sent from a different world to kill the dragon hunter, Viggo Grimborne." Viggo laughed, then raised the sword above his head, preparing to make the final blow- one that June was sure would end her life.

"Goodbye… _June_." Viggo hissed.

June squeezed her eyes shut, and waited.

 **Cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I've been sick (again) but this time with the flu. :P But today I was feeling a bit better, and knew that with that cliffhanger I should type another chapter. So if this seems kind of iffy and not exactly the best I've written, blame it on me being sick. :)**

 **Enjoy Chapter 10!**

June was fully prepared for what she was sure was coming. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, waiting for the fatal blow.

She felt Viggo's hand on her shoulder disappear, and her eyes snapped open to see what had happened. Viggo was sprawled on the ground, his swords lying on the deck out of his reach. Astrid was sitting on the man, struggling to keep him on the ground. Toothless was trying to hurry over to help, but Hiccup was leaning heavily against the dragon, using him as a crutch. Toothless calmed, realizing that Astrid probably had a hold of things. Besides, he probably didn't want to leave Hiccup.

June rushed forward and grabbed her axe, then she hurried over to Astrid and Viggo. Viggo shoved Astrid aside, causing the girl to hit the railing of the ship with a sharp crack, hitting the wood so hard it shattered.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out, trying to rush over to her. June figured he'd help Astrid, so she put her full focus on the man lying before her.

Viggo reached out to grab his sword, but she hastily kicked them further away. Viggo rolled over, staring up at her, his eyes emotionless.

June bent down and gripped onto Viggo's shirt front, dragging him to his feet slowly and with difficulty, since she wasn't exactly the strongest person.

"So, Viggo." She whispered, her breath puffing into his face. "Why don't you go and pick on somebody your own size?" she paused, for a more dramatic effect, "Say goodbye… Viggo."

Then, with that, Cirrus rushed forward, helping June toss Viggo over the side of the ship to crash into the turning waters below. She peered over the side, making sure he didn't resurface. After nearly two minutes, she sighed in relief.

"Keep watch, Cirrus." She said to the dragon, patting her neck gratefully. Then she remembered Astrid, and whirled around to see what had happened to her.

Hiccup was kneeling on the ground, hugging Astrid close to him, her head on his chest. June's heart skipped a beat, and she feared the worse.

She rushed over, crashing to the floor before them. "Is she alright?" June asked in concern.

Hiccup's voice was raspy and shaking, "I-I don't know… sh-she's unconscious." He was breathing heavily, and June knew it was time to get them both out of here and somewhere safe where they could rest.

Snotlout landed on the ships deck behind them, leaping from Hookfangs back to hurry over to them.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, kneeling down beside them.

"Astrid's unconscious, and Hiccup's not much better. We have to get them somewhere safe-"

Snotlout interrupted her, "That's the good news. We've got Dragon's Edge back! Those guys are hightailing it already." Snotlout gave a sharp nod towards the sea. June turned and peered over the railing, smiling at what she saw. All the ships except the one they were on had turned around, and were sailing rapidly towards the open ocean.

"Okay then let's get them to the Edge."

Snotlout picked up Astrid, then climbed back onto Hookfang. Astrid didn't even stir. June was beginning to worry about her; she hadn't seen any evidence of her being injured… so hopefully she'd just hit her head and would be fine.

Hiccup was leaning wearily against Toothless's side, his breathing heavy and raspy. June was worried about him, not really sure what was wrong.

"Can you fly Toothless?" June asked hesitantly. He didn't look like he could. He looked more like he could pass out at any given moment. But with Toothless on the ship, there wouldn't be any way for the dragon to get home.

Hiccup nodded, "Y-yeah." Was all he said. He pulled himself into the saddle, then with June's help got his prosthetic into the pedal. "Th-thanks."

June backed up, then climbed onto Cirrus. "Okay, take it easy. I'll fly right underneath you in case you or Toothless fall."

Hiccup pressed on the pedal, wincing in pain. Toothless cooed worriedly before leaping into the air, heading for Dragon's Edge.

Cirrus followed, flying right below them. Toothless was wobbly, and unsteady, but was staying the air, and that was a plus.

June looked up at Dragon's Edge, smiling. The place was a mess, but it was still usable. The twins hut and Fishleg's hut were the only ones that looked damaged. Besides that, there were a lot of rocks and boulders lying about, along with arrows and other weapons.

The other dragons were standing on the ledge before the clubhouse, so that's where Hiccup and June headed. Toothless stumbled when he landed, but otherwise did fairly well.

Hiccup immediately slid off, stumbling towards the clubhouse door. June followed close behind, her concern for Astrid great.

Everyone was sitting around the fire pit except for Astrid, who was lying on a bed tucked in the corner. Hiccup immediately headed towards the bed, grabbing a chair on the way.

June sighed, then went towards he others to see what had happened, and if everyone was alright. June sat down beside Heather and Fishlegs, figuring they'd be the best to talk to.

"What happened… is Astrid alright?" June asked quietly.

Fishlegs nodded. "She just hit her head. She'll be just fine when she wakes up… well… she might have a headache but otherwise she'll be fine."

June sighed in relief, slouching in her chair. "Whoo… that's a relief." She paused for a second, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

Heather shook her head, "Just Astrid and Hiccup. Barch took an arrow to one of their legs, but it isn't severe."

June started to say something, but a shout that came from behind her stopped her. She and Heather seemed to be the only two who heard it, for they both whipped their heads around to see what was the matter.

Astrid was sitting up, she and Hiccup embracing each other tightly. June smiled to herself, before turning back around, a grin still plastered on her face. She looked over at Heather, who was also wearing a goofy smile.

"I think these accidents they keep having has been better for them then they realize." Heather whispered.

June laughed softly, then peeked back over her shoulder. Hiccup was sitting back in his chair, although he was still holding one of Astrid's hands. The two were talking, but June was too far away to hear what they were saying. They both looked better, and that made June that much more relieved.

Everyone else seemed to realize that Astrid was awake, because they began standing and walking towards the bed, giving laughs of relief.

June and Heather looked at each other before standing and following the others. The two match makers shot each other looks but otherwise didn't make any other indication that they were fangirling inside over the Hiccstrid feelings.

"How do you feel, Astrid?" June asked after shoving her way through the small crowd. Astrid was sitting cross-legged on the bed close to where Hiccup was sitting. She looked healthy, and was smiling.

"Just fine. My head hurts a bit, but otherwise normal."

June smiled, "Good… and… thank you Astrid. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it."

Heather also stepped forward, her arms crossed. "So, have you admitted it to each other yet or what?"

Astrid glared at her before turning to Fishlegs to quickly change the subject. June noticed that Hiccup smiled at Heather though, and the girl give him a wink. June laughed to herself. Heather shipped Hiccstrid just as much as her!

"Wait, what happened to the Dragon Eye?" Tuffnut asked, looking over at Hiccup.

"Oh, right. Toothless!" Hiccup called. The Night Fury rushed inside, grinning widely with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. "Here, bud."

Hiccup reached into Toothless's saddlebag, and pulled out the cylinder object. June jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"YES! WE DID IT!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Yep, now you can go home…" Hiccup's voice trailed off. He looked at her, his eyes regretful. "You can stay here however long you want… we enjoy having you around."

Everyone nodded, looking over at June, kindness in their eyes. June smiled slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"But we all understand if you want to get home."

June smiled. "If it's okay with all of you, I'll stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning. I bet my Mom's worried terribly by now."

Everyone nodded, "Yes, stay!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Even if you don't destroy things!" Tuffnut added.

Snotlout looked at them, "That's why we like her more then you two."

Tuffnut tackled Snotlout to the ground, Ruffnut tackling both of them so that the three were rolling about on the floor.

Heather shook her head, then wrapped her arm around June's shoulder. "You can stay with me and Astrid… right?" she looked at Astrid in question.

"Absolutely!" Astrid said smiling.

"Thank you everyone." June said gratefully, her heart fluttering in excitement. As anxious as she was to get back home to her mother, she really enjoyed it here in the Viking world. She wished she and her mother lived her in this time and day… instead of back in the twenty-first century. She wasn't even sure if she'd ever be able to come back to this world ever again…

But, until tomorrow, she was going to stay here, and enjoy every possible moment with the dragon riders.

 **Okay, so I have a question. Do you guys want me to have the next chapter be the end, or do you want me to have the next one where they have like a pillow fight or some other party before she leaves? Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Okay, so will see you (hopefully tomorrow, if I have time) later! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody!**

 **So I finally typed up the next chapter! We've had relatives over so I've been too busy.**

 **DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE VIDEO THEY POSTED ON THE HTTYD FACEBOOK PAGE!? THEY SHOWED SOME SCENES FOR RTTE SEASON 4! WHY ARE HICCUP'S SLEEVES ROLLED UP? WHAT'S WITH TUFFNUT'S HAIR? GAHHHHH! I NEED ANSWERS!**

 **And I want to give a HUGE thank you to Hiccstridlover13 who showed me the video. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't have facebook so I probably would've never seen it. :D**

 **Okay, so enough of me talking, onto the chapter!**

 **P.S. Thanks everyone for the suggest/requests! I need those so badly. I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas.**

 **Okay… finally. Chapter 11!**

"Okay so this is the deal." Heather said, stepping inside Astrid's hut. June and Astrid were sitting on one of the beds, June folding her pajama's neatly in her lap. Both girls looked up at Heather's entrance, both silently waiting for her to continue.

Heather walked over to them, standing beside the bed. "The others planned a little party to celebrate our victory today, and as sort of a "farewell" party to June. Apparently, the twins have this huge pillow fight planned out, so as you can see, it's going to be a very fun party." Heather winked. "I can land a hard punch with any weapon… even a pillow."

Astrid chuckled quietly. "A pillow fight? Seriously, haven't they had enough fighting for one day?"

Heather shrugged. "Apparently not!"

June laughed, then looked up at Heather, a twinkle in her eyes. "It sounds like fun to me! Rather relaxing after all that's happened today." June looked at Astrid, "Do you think you're up for it?"

Astrid waved her off, "I told you guys, I'm fine! I'll be just peachy… and don't underestimate my pillow fighting abilities either. I'm even better then Heather."

Heather nodded, feigning sadness, "She beat me last time… it was a woeful night."

June laughed again, enjoying the lightness in the air. Everything felt relaxed and laidback, just like what it should be. June sighed, then leaned back a bit, holding onto her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"If you should be worrying about anyone, it should be Hiccup. He's still limping… he's not going to be as quick on his feet tonight." Astrid said, once again serious. She turned to June, "It usually comes down to me, Heather, and Hiccup. We're the best out of all of us."

Heather agreed, "Yes… and Hiccup would probably win more often if he was more competitive. Astrid's VERY competitive, so she usually wins. Hiccup's too soft on her."

June smiled mischievously. "Well he has a reason for that you know. He doesn't want to beat the girl he fancies!"  
Astrid's face went beat red as Heather and June laughed at her discomfort. June rolled all the way onto her back, rolling about in hysterical laughter. But Astrid didn't say a word. For the reason that she was too mad that she was afraid if she spoke she'd explode, or that she knew they were right. Finally, Heather calmed down enough to pat Astrid weakly on the back, still holding her stomache as she tried to get herself under control.

"Oh… Astrid… your face…" Heather giggled once more. "Sorry. Sorry. I know you don't like us teasing you."

Astrid tipped up her nose just a bit, obviously irritated. "Yeah, guys. I don't tease you about Fishlegs, Heather."

Heather's cheeks flushed slightly, and June burst out laughing once more.

"Hey!" Heather exclaimed, shooting her a look. She turned around and walked back to the door. "Well, I say that's enough of that. Let's go to the clubhouse."

Astrid stood up, but didn't follow. "Just wait. I want to take off my shoulder guards. If I'm going to be ramping around tossing pillows at people, I want to be comfy doing it."

"Smart thinking." June said, still sitting on the bed. She set her folded pajama's aside, then began pulling of her shoulder guards as well. She sat them on top of the pajama's.

Astrid tossed her armor into a corner, then grabbed a pillow from her bed. "Alright, all set!"

June followed the two into the dark world outside, smiling when she saw Cirrus standing outside the door. Her heart tightened when she realized she was going to have to say goodbye to her dragon tomorrow… and possibly for good.

But she quickly pushed that thought aside. She would deal with it tomorrow. Tonight, she was going to have fun.

The trio stepped inside the clubhouse, and June was forced to duck in order to avoid being smacked in the face by a flying pillow.

"What!? You started without us?" Astrid exclaimed, lifting her pillow over her head and charging at Snotlout.

"Gah!" Snotlout gasped as he quickly turned on his heal and ran away.

"Not happenin Snotlout!" Astrid shouted as she chased him around the room.

The twins rushed forward, each armed with two pillows. They began pummeling June and Heather, pounding them with the pillows.

"WE NEED AMO!" June shouted, ducking under Ruffnut's raised arm. She made a mad dash towards the corner of the room where a pile of pillows were stashed.

"No! Those are ours!" Tuffnut shouted, stumbling after her in a weak effort to stop her.

June picked up to pillows, tossing them lightly up and down in her hand. She smirked, "Not anymore."

She tossed a pillow to Heather, who quickly snatched it and whacked Ruffnut in the head. Ruffnut squeaked, then turned and dashed towards the table, quickly jumping behind it for cover.

It was then that June noticed Hiccup sneaking up behind Astrid, who was busy sitting on Snotlouts back and pounding him repeatedly in the head with her pillow. June grinned as she saw the unsuspecting Astrid just about to get a surprise hit.

Just as Hiccup brought the pillow down, another pillow smacked June right in the face. She whirled around to see who did it, grinning when she saw it was Heather.

"Why you traitor!" June exclaimed, rushing at her. Heather grabbed another pillow, smacking June in the leg with it when June hit her on the head. June brought the pillow back, then smashed against Heather's shoulder.

"Yeowch!" Heather yelped, stumbling backwards. She rushed forward again, smacking June on the rear.

June giggled, then ran off back towards the pillow pile. Snotlout- being freed from Astrid's hold when Hiccup attacked her- took the chance to jump on top of Heather, tackling her to the ground.

June whirled her pillow around, ready to help Snotlout out by smacking Heather in the face, but accidently hit Fishlegs instead. Since he was fairly tall, she got him more in the chest then the face though.

"Oops! Sorry, Fishlegs!" June shouted quickly, before running past him towards Heather. On her way, she saw the twins fighting rushing towards Fishlegs, while Astrid was chasing a slightly limping Hiccup about the room, waving a pillow over her head shouting promises for revenge.

"Hahahaha!" June laughed, lifting the pillow up and bringing it down towards Heather's head. Heather saw her, and made a quick duck, causing June to hit Snotlout instead. She pounded him right in the face.

Snotlout looked a bit stunned at first, then he broke into a hysteric grin.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play huh?" He shouted, grabbing two pillows. He began smashing them at June in any place he could, June doing the same to him.

Heather stood beside them, shaking her head as though pitying them. "Well, guess that leaves me free!" She laughed, then took off to lay siege on the twins.

June ducked under Snotlout's arm, ready to go out and attack someone else. Honestly, she didn't think Fishlegs would be much fun to fight. He was to soft hearted to be very hard. Hiccup was wounded, although he did seem to be doing very well at escaping Astrid's wrath. It was obvious Astrid was trying very hard to catch up with him too. She was not going easy on him.

Astrid's face was red, and she was puffing heavily. Hiccup easily ducked one of the pillows she tossed at him, and he turned around to laugh at the angry face she wore.

"Come on, Astrid! How hard can it be to hit a wounded, one-legged Viking?" Hiccup teased, holding out his arms as though urging her to come closer.

Astrid bent down to pick up a pillow. "You're not helping yourself any." She huffed. She picked up the pillow gently, then whipped up and tossed it. Hiccup jumped to the side, leaning against the fire pit to catch his almost-fall. The pillow zipped passed him harmlessly.

"Nice try, but not nice enough!" Hiccup laughed, then dashed off towards the table in the corner, Astrid hot on his heels.

June decided to give Astrid a try, and honestly see how mad she could get her. She laughed almost evilly to herself before following the girl in her mad dash around the room.

"Hiccup, get back here or I'll-" Astrid's voice was cut off when June's pillow smacked her right in the side of her face. Hiccup stopped, looked behind him, then at June. He burst out laughing, leaning heavily against the table as he rocked back in forth in his mirth.

Astrid picked up the pillow, tossing it as her face changed to one of plotting. She looked from the laughing Hiccup, to the smirking June, then back again.

Her eyebrows lowered, and her face became one of concentration. "Alight you two… no more fun and games. This means war!" She charged at June, waving the pillows over her head madly with a loud war scream. Hiccup was still laughing giddily behind her, helpless to help June.

June skidded to the side, but not quick enough to avoid a blow to the head. Astrid fist pumped with a shout of joy in her triumph. But it was short lived when another pillow smacked her in the back of the head. She whirled around, witnessing Hiccup standing there, still with his arm posed.

"Uh…" Hiccup stuttered, before turning around and running. June dropped to the ground, rolling about in laughter.

Fishlegs ran past, his arms in the air as he tried to avoid the twins and Snotlout who were chasing him around, armed with tons of pillows. Heather was following behind, gasping heavily for air.

She collapsed on the ground beside June, breathing heavily. June reached out and grabbed a forgotten pillow, squeezing it in her arms as she leaned against it.

"Whoo!" Heather exclaimed. "I'm exhausted!"

June nodded, "Me too. But that was fun!"

Heather followed Hiccup and Astrid when they ran passed them. Hiccup had his arms wrapped above his head, trying to protect himself from all the pillows Astrid was throwing at him. Astrid was rambling on and on about something that June couldn't quite make out.

"Those two…" June said, shaking her head as she watched them.

"I know, right?" Heather turned her head sharply, laughing softly when she saw Snotlout and the twins sitting on top of Fishlegs triumphantly. "Those four too."

June rocked back and forth, still squeezing the pillow tight.

"When I leave tomorrow, you've got to keep trying to get Hiccup and Astrid together. They'll never do it on their own… or if they do it'll take _forever_." June said, looking over at Heather.

Heather laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. I've gradually been working on them… and I'm not about to stop anytime soon. Not until they admit it to each other that they are in love and that they're absolutely perfect for each other."

June laughed softly. "Good. Keep up the good work."

The two quieted as they continued to watch the show. Astrid had caught Hiccup at last, had him pinned to the ground, and was hitting him repeatedly in the head with a pillow. Fishlegs had finally decided that he'd had enough, and was now sitting on top of Snotlout and the twins, who were all struggling to free themselves, but failing miserably. Everyone looked worn out, but happy all the same.

Heather stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "TIME OUT! EVERYONE TO THEIR FEET!"

Fishlegs stood up, turning around to help the others stand up. Tuffnut stumbled to his feet, mumbling something about his broken ribs. Ruffnut sat up, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

Astrid whacked Hiccup one more time before standing up, allowing him to do the same. She reached down and helped pull him to his feet, while Hiccup dusted himself off.

Astrid turned to Heather, her breathing heavy. "I vote for a break."

"Agreed." Hiccup gasped. He stumbled over to where June was sitting, then collapsed on the floor beside her, leaning back on his hands, still trying to get his breathing under control.

Astrid sat down beside him, while Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins sat down on the floor beside the fire pit, slightly opposite of June and the others. Everyone was breathing heavily from the heavy excursion.

"Anyone else sore in places they never knew they had?" Tuffnut complained while rubbing his neck.

"Oh yeah." June agreed. She leaned back and sighed, resting her head against the pillow in her arms. "But it was still a lot of fun. I've never had a pillow fight before…"

"What!?" Ruffnut asked in shock. "You've never had a pillow fight before?"

"Today was my first time."

"That's sad." Tuffnut said sympathetically. "We'll have to have another one soon."

June looked down, quieting down. "I'm sure going to miss you guys. I've had more adventures and fun here than I ever had back home."

Hiccup laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "We're going to miss you too, June. You've been a big help and a lot of fun."

Everyone added in their agreements, earning a smile from June. She looked up at them, her eyes slightly watery.

"Thanks guys."

Hiccup leaned back again, letting go of her shoulder. "And you know, you'll still get to see us you know… right?"

June laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Heather wrapped her arm around June's shoulders, giving her a little squeeze. "But let's save the feels for tomorrow, okay? Tonight, is for fun."

June nodded, grinning. "That's right."

Heather leaned back, releasing her hold on June. "So, what should we do?"

June stood up and shouted. "Musical chairs!"

Everyone stared at her oddly.

"What's… musical chairs?" Tuffnut asked, his voice full confusion.

June looked around at the others, realizing that they had no idea what she was talking about. "You know, musical chairs! Since we have a bigger group…" she paused, remembering what she saw in a movie. What they did, was have two circles of chairs, one for the guys, and one for the girls. And whoever was the last girl and guy would have to kiss. She giggled as a plan formed in her mind.

"You make two circles of chairs, one for the boys and one for us girls. Then, some music plays, and we walk around the chairs. Once the music stops, everyone has to find a seat to sit on. There is always one chair short, so that one person is always without a chair. You keep taking chairs out every round, until there is only one person left in each group. And whoever is left, get's a reward."

"Yes! A prize! Awesome!" Tuffnut shouted, raising a fist in the air. "I'm in!"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, then nodded, looking up at June. "Sounds fun." Astrid said, rising to a stand.

"Musical chairs it is!" June shouted, excited for what was to come.

 **Okay so I originally wasn't going to make this evening stretch into two chapters, but some people wanted a kiss to happen… so yep, that's what I'm going to do! Stay tuned by following this story to see what happens next and who kisses!**

 **See you in the next one! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

"Okay, drag some chairs over here…" June caught two of the chairs that sat at the table, then dragged them towards the center of the room. The others were gathering other chairs or objects that could be used as one. After they had seven chairs all together, June began to organize them into circles.

"There!" She exclaimed happily, stepping back to admire her work. "Look's ready!"

The others hung in the back, staring at the two circles in question. Tuffnut and Ruffnut didn't look convinced… although Fishlegs did look quite interested.

"So, I'll stay out and play the music. The boys will have to do one more round then the girls though, since there are four boys and only three girls. But that's fine." June stepped foreward, then stood in between the two groups of chairs. "What you're going to do is, is walk around this circle of chairs." June began to demonstrate, by walking around the girl's circle of chairs. "You keep walking around the chairs until the music stops, then you try and sit on the chair as fast as you can. Since there's one chair short, one person won't be able to sit down. That person is out of the game. Then, you pull another chair out, and do another round."

"Okay, I get…" Heather said, her voice full of realization and excitement at her discovery. "That's easy!"

June nodded. "Yes, it's very simple."

"Okay then, this is going to be so easy to win." Snotlout chortled. "Me? Against that klutz," he gestured towards he twins, "and this… I'll just say husky…" he looked at Fishlegs, "and an injured, one-legged Viking?" Hiccup snorted, but Snotlout chose to ignore him. He leaned back, his arms crossed as he laughed, "This is going to be too easy."  
June smiled to herself, then pretended to straighten a chair. Somehow, she got the feeling Snotlout was going to be the first to go. "Whatever you say, Snotlout." She said doubtfully.

"Just wait and see!"

While the others got their groups together, June decided she should have a talk with Heather. She honestly wasn't all that worried that Ruffnut would win… she was too clumsy. But Heather and Astrid were very competitive, and equal adversaries. June didn't want to take the chance of Heather winning instead of Astrid.

"Heather, can I talk for a minute? Alone?" Heather looked up in surprise, but nodded and followed her. Astrid eyed them worriedly, but turned back to talk to Fishlegs without stopping them.

June pulled Heather to the side, glancing over to make sure the others couldn't hear. She leaned closer, and whispered loudly. "Okay, so I need you to lose."

Heather's eyebrows shot up, "What- Why?"

June giggled mischievously. "I have a plan. I need Astrid to win, and I need Hiccup to win. You see, the "reward" for this game is that the two people last standing have to _kiss_."

Heather's eyes widened. "Oh- oh…" she grinned. "I see. No problem. I'll drop out first round-"

June held out her arms and shook her head dramatically. "NO!"

The others turned to look at them suspiciously, so June dropped her voice once more. "I need you to pretend like you're really trying… so nobody gets suspicious. Lose on the second round instead."

Heather nodded. "Got it. But… Hiccup's not exactly fit for a fast game like this… are you sure he'll win?"

June eyed Heather, and Heather nodded. "Oh, I see. If he needs help, we offer it, huh?"

June winked, "Righto." She began walking back towards the others, Heather trailing behind.

June clapped her hands to get the others attention. "Alright everyone… to your circle!" she waited while everyone got into position, before humming a tune to "Sticks and Stones" by Jonsi. She hummed for a while, watching the others walk around the chairs.

Snotlout through his arms in the air. "Ugh, this is stupid!", he shouted, but he didn't stop moving.

"Snotlout…" Hiccup warned.

"Hush, Snotlout." Heather yelled from the girl's circle.

"Geez…" Snotlout started, but just then, June stopped humming. Astrid had been paying close attention, so easily grabbed a chair and sat. Heather made a mad dash and jumped onto the other, leaving Ruffnut still standing.

"Un-fair!" Ruffnut complained, but stepped out none the less, sitting up on the fire pit ledge to watch the rest of the show.

Hiccup was the first one to notice the music stopped, so easily dropped into a chair. Tuffnut noticed Hiccup sit and sat in another, sighing in relief.

"So intense!" Tuffnut shouted, wiping away imaginary sweat.

Fishlegs quickly jumped onto the last chair before Snotlout had the chance, leaving the shocked Jorgenson boy without a seat.

"What!?" Snotlout exclaimed, slapping his hands to his helmet. "This can't happen!"

June clicked sympathetically, patting Snotlout's back, "That's too bad, Snotlout. You're out" June smiled as she watched Snotlout stomp to the fire pit, where he joined Ruffnut. He had his arms crossed and refused to look at anything or anybody but the ceiling.

June pulled a chair out of each circle, giving a wink at Heather before backing up to her original place. "Alright… and now!"

June began humming again to the same tune, watching carefully as the two groups began walking again.

June stopped after ten seconds, surprising everyone. June laughed when she saw Heather pretend to trip on her way to the chair, scrambling madly in an attempt to cral to the chair before Astrid sat down. But her weak efforts failed, and Astrid laughed and pointed at Heather.

"Woot Woot I win!" Astrid fist pumped. She bent down and helped Heather stand up, the raven-haired girl patting away imaginary dust.

"Yep. You're still the best." Heather congratulated, giving Astrid a hug. Then she crossed over to where June was, giving her a quick thumbs up sign that no one else noticed.

Hiccup and Tuffnut were the two sitting down. Fishlegs was lying on the floor, having obviously tripped over something… or someone. And by Tuffnut's giggles and the ridiculous smirk he wore, June had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

Heather laughed, then bent down to help Fishlegs to his feet. "Good try, Fishlegs." Heather said, patting him on the arm. Fishleg's blushed a light shade of red before scuttling over to the fire pit where the other "losers" were sitting.

Heather looked at June, question and a tinge of worry in her eyes. June shrugged, then moved forward to pull away a chair. Now, only one chair remained. This was the big moment… one that would change the fate of Hiccstrid forever! If Tuffnut won though… June would DEFINITELY change the prize. Yuck. Tuffstrid? Astrnut? NO. June would never… ever…

She was just really hoping Hiccup won.

"Ready, set, go!" Heather shouted, and June automatically began humming. She watched carefully, noticing how Hiccup was still limping slightly. Not as bad as he had been earlier that day, but it was still noticeable.

June stopped, holding her breath as she waited.

Tuffnut jumped four feet in the air in a mad haste to reach the chair. Hiccup was further away from the seat, but was still faster than Tuffnut. Hiccup catapulted forward, landing in the chair mere moments before Tuffnut did. Instead, Tuffnut slipped, ramming his hip against the edge of the chair, landing himself on the floor.

"Owwwwww!" Tuffnut howled, rolling about on the ground. "I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Oh brother. Come on, Tuff!" Ruffnut scolded, walking over and kicking her brother in the leg. Tuffnut jumped forward, grabbing onto Ruffnuts arm and shoving her to the ground. The two began rolling about on the ground, biting and pinching while shouting insults at one another.

Hiccup stood up, shaking his head as he watched the two siblings. "Good game, Tuff!" he shouted, although it was obvious Tuffnut wasn't paying attention at all.

"So, what does… legless here." Snotlout jerked his thumb towards Hiccup. "and, gorgeous here." He batted his eyes at Astrid, who quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it, sending him to the ground.

"Get as a prize?" Snotlout finished weakly, his face flat against the floor.

June smiled widely, anticipating what was to come. "Oh… yeah… that's right… the prize. I'd almost forgotten." NOT. She'd been waiting for this for… well ever since she started watching RTTE!

"You two have to share a kiss!" June said excitedly, looking from one shocked face to the other. Poor Astrid was totally flabbergasted, while Hiccup just looked entirely shocked.

"Wh-what?" Hiccup stuttered,

"You've _got_ to be joking." Astrid said, almost angrily. She was glaring at Heather and June, knowing that they had plotted this entire thing. Heather smiled weakly, giving a little shrug.

June shook her head. "Nope. Kiss. Come on…"

"Why would Astrid want to kiss- _oof_." Snotlout started, but Heather quickly kicked him back to the floor where he lay quietly before muttering. "I think I'll just stay here awhile…"

Hiccup was still stuttering about something, while Astrid's face was gradually turning red. Fishlegs had come over to join them, and was smiling softly to himself.

"Come on you two. It's not like you haven't kissed before." Fishleg's prompted, looking from one to the other expectantly. Hiccup had quieted, and was looking about awkwardly. Astrid was just standing there, stiff, and uncomfortable.

There was complete silence- event he twins shut up. They were still sitting on the ground but were now looking up at the small group, waiting.

To the surprise of everyone, Hiccup was the first one to act. He moved forward and pressed a quick kiss on Astrid's lips. June's eyes went wide and she grinned madly, clapping her hands enthusiastically, not believing that she'd seen a real, honest-to-goodness Hiccstrid kiss!

Astrid was blinking at Hiccup in what looked like confusion. Everyone else was laughing and passing jokes to one another, while Tuffnut was teasing Hiccup.

Astrid still looked a bit stunned, although now she was smiling just slightly. She kept glancing at Hiccup, as though looking for an answer to a question. But she never spoke to him, instead talking to everyone else around her.

June smiled as she watched the crowd, so happy she was certain he couldn't be sad at all… not even if she tried. She was just SO happy right now… and having so much fun. This world with the Dragon Riders was so much more fun than life back home. She wished she could stay here forever.

She was almost tempted to stay. She didn't have to go back. But then, she thought of her poor mother, who was probably worried sick. June had to go back. This just wasn't her world… as much as she longed to live here… she couldn't. Her place was in the future.

 **Next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER everybody!**

 **25 MORE DAYS UNTIL RTTE GUYS! 25 DAYS! CAN'T WAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **Yes, June says goodbye… *sniff***

 **But, let's just get into it. Here you go!**

 **(Oh, and guess what? It's my two month anniversary today on FanFiction! Wahoo! Congrats to me! XD I just want to thank all of you guys who have followed me and have reviewed and given me support. Thanks everyone!)**

 **Enjoy!**

June paused before the place she'd woken up a couple days earlier. She sighed, not stepping into the place quite yet. Instead, she turned around to look at her new found friends.

June sniffed, not able to contain the tears that were building behind her lids. She didn't want to leave. Oh, she didn't want to leave.

But she knew she had to. Her place was back home.

She wiped at her eyes before stepping forward to the twins. She smiled, then hastily gave ethem both a hug. She wiped away another tear as she continued on. No one said a word.

She smiled at Snotlout before giving him a hug as well. Even though he was a jerk at times, he'd still been a great help to them. And she'd also gotten to see his caring side when Hiccup had been hurt. He did care- it just took something drastic for it to show.

She continued on, looking up at Fishlegs. He was the one who stepped forward first to give her a hug, and she willingly returned the embrace.

Fishleg's stepped back, scrubbing at his eyes. June sniffed again, realizing tha the was crying.

She turned to Hiccup and Toothless, who were both standing side by side. June stood for a moment, before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Hiccup, who immediately returned the embrace.

June was surprised when she heard Hiccup say quietly. "You're the closest I've ever had to a little sister… I'm really going to miss you. A-And thank you… for all you've done."

They pulled away, and June nodded to him with a little smile on her face. "I'm going to miss you too." The tears were coursing down her cheeks, but this time she didn't even bother to wipe them away. It wouldn't do any good. There was no way she'd stop crying any time soon.

She crouched down by Toothless, giving him a quick hug around the neck. The dragon cooed before pulling away, giving her a soulful expression. Hiccup rested a hand on Toothless's head, to give or take comfort from the gesture, June didn't know.

Astrid didn't pause before wrapping her arms around June's shoulders. June laughed softly before pulling away. "And please don't take too long… okay? You two have way to many shippers… don't let them down." She gave a short giggle, but it quickly died in her throat. She looked over at Hiccup, before moving on.

Heather sniffed, and averted her eyes from the ground to June's face. She smiled softly before opening her hands to show her a leather chord, with a sky blue dragon's scale on the end of it. IT was a necklace. Simply made, but beautiful all the same.

She pressed it against June's hand, then closed June's fingers around it. "I made this for you last night… it's Cirrus's scale. You know, to remember… both of us." She glanced at Cirrus before looking back at June.

June opened her hand quickly to look at the scale again before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Heather's neck.

"Thank you so much, Heather. You're… You're like the big sister I never had…" June sobbed into Heather's shoulder.

"And you've been like a little sister to me." Heather replied. "We'll never forget you, June."

June backed up, sobbing heavily now. She felt pathetic, but honestly, she didn't care. She was sad… no, she was heartbroken. She didn't want to leave.

Then, lastly, she turned to Cirrus, not sure if she'd be able to do this. The dragon seemed to know what was going on, for she had her head bowed and she was still. She gave a very small chirp, and took a little step forward, looking at June sadly. June sobbed again, launching forward and hugging the dragon fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, Cirrus." June cried, "I-I don't want to leave you… oh how I wish…" she sobbed. The dragon wrapped his head around June, resting it's mighty jaw on her back gently. June closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she'd be leaving. She'd be leaving her beloved dragon behind… forever.

She'd be leaving them all behind forever. They'd never see each other again. Well, she'd see them, but they'd never see her, and she'd never seem them actually speak to her ever again. The thought was absolutely heart breaking.

She honestly wasn't sure how long she stayed that way, just hugging Cirrus around the neck tightly, her eyes squeezed shut. She finally exhaled slowly, then she stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She rested her hand on the Nadders snout, then she said hoarsely, "Goodbye, Cirrus."

Cirrus lifted her head, squawking mournfully. She rubbed her head against June's chest, as though begging her not to leave. It only made June cry more, and leaving that much harder.

June pushed Cirrus's head away, hating the way the dragon looked at her. The poor thing was clearly distressed, not wanting her to go.

June turned and gather up her pajama's. She'd return home in the cloths Astrid had supplied, so she'd just carry the cloths she'd arrived in. She heard movement behind her, sos he turned around quickly, already knowing who'd she see.

"No, Cirrus. Stay, girl." June whispered. Cirrus stopped, and screeached sadly. Toothless coed, telling Cirrus to stay. Cirrus looked back at June, her eyes pleading her to just _stay here_.

June, before she could think twice, stepped towards the spot. She turned around to look one last time at the Dragon Riders.

"Bye." She said, "I-I'm going to miss all of you. Thanks for the… great adventure."

Everyone nodded, some giving harsh choking sounds as though they were stifling sobs. Heather wasn't even trying to stop them. She was crying openly. She lifted a hand in small wave, then let it fall limply by her side.

Hiccup nodded his head to her, and June wasn't sure, but she thought that she saw his shoulders shake in silent sobs. She turned and looked at Cirrus, her heart breaking into a million pieces when she saw her Dragon's expression.

She had to go. She had to NOW or she might never get the courage to do it.

June turned, closed her eyes, then stepped onto the soft green grass, gasping when she felt herself dragged down into deep blackness.

…

June blinked, then sat upright as fast as lightening. She glanced around her room, stifling a sob when she realized where she was.

Had it all been a dream?

June looked down, smiling through her tears when she saw that she was still dressed in the cloths Astrid had given her. She was still in her Viking attire.

Then, June realized she still had her fist clenched, and she slowly opened her hand. She moved her other hand to take out the necklace that lay softly in her palm. She undid the leather chord, then tied it around her neck, letting her fingers fiddle with the dragon's scale before letting them fall into her lap.

Then, she stood and walked to her desk where her laptop was sitting. She opened it, then sat down in the chair. She glanced at the date, gasping when she noticed it was just the same as it was when she'd left. It was the exact same day and year when she'd left.

She clicked on the Microsoft Word Document, hurrying to type in a title. _Not a Dream._ It read. June leaned back, then continued to type.

 _Hi. My names June._

 _I have an amazing tale to tell, one that many will think is just a fictional made up story. But that's not true._

 _Sometimes, even your biggest Dreams can come true. No matter how impossible. No matter how difficult. No matter how what people tell you, they can still happen._

 _So, I tell you, and impossible and unforgettable adventure and memories that I made, in my not so dream…_

And so June typed, all the while remembering about the amazing friends she'd made, the dangerous times, the terrifying moments, and the extremely hard goodbyes.

It was an adventure she'd never forget.

And she learned during it all, that things may seem tough, and impossible, but strength, faith, and friendship can help you push through them all.

June smiled, and fingered her necklace again. She would never take it off, as long as she lived. She'd keep it forever, as proof that her adventure was real.

If not to others, then just to herself.

 ***uncontrollable sobbing* *floods house* *still sobbing out in street***

 **I can't… I just can't… I CAN'T DEAL WITH THE FEELLLLLSSSSS!**

 **I just want to cry… oh crap, I just thought about what if this had all happened while the music that played during Stoick's funeral was playing and…**

 ***BREAKS DOWN INTO UNCONTROBLE CRYING THAT WILL GO ON FOREVER AND EVER***

 ***sniff* I'm okay. *sniff again***

 **At first I was like… hmmm maybe I should make a sequel where she comes back after the second HTTYD? But I just don't have a good plot so… not sure. Besides, this story didn't get a whole lot of feedback… maybe sometime in the future… we'll see.**

 **Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and sticking with me on this story! See you next time!**

 **-FanWriter02**


End file.
